


El destino es nosotros

by Nevere



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Argus especulations, Español, Final feliz?, Headcanon, M/M, My Canon, Raventrust, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, contenido sexual explícito, muchas cosas ñoñas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevere/pseuds/Nevere
Summary: Después de la lucha en Karazhan contra la Legión y el misterioso mensaje de Medivh, Khadgar decide seguir adelante, convencido, sin embargo, de que su maestro volverá a aparecer de nuevo cuando Azeroth lo necesite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Solamente quiero desearos el máximo disfrute a los que leáis este fic ^^ He intentado acoplarme totalmente al canon y dar una versión de lo que para mí podría haber pasado, lo cual me ha llevado mi tiempo de documentación, pero aún así puede que haya pequeños detalles que se me hayan escurrido. Pido disculpas por ellos de antemano ^^U Y también por la posibles erratas que podáis encontrar.
> 
> Este fic empezó a escribirse como respuesta a los pocos relatos de raventrust con final feliz subidos a esta plataforma. En base a ello decidí que, entonces, sería yo la que se encargaría de que Medivh y Khadgar tuvieran por fin el final que se merecen e_e

Había vuelto a ocurrir. Lo había perdido de nuevo. 

De pronto, noté como todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo durante los anteriores minutos salía de golpe a través de mis orificios nasales. Sentí que me faltaba el aliento y me apoyé tembloroso en Atiesh.  
Una de las guerreras que me acompañaban, todavía jadeante por la batalla que acabábamos de librar, se aproximó a mí para preguntar por mi estado. Le quité importancia realizando un escueto gesto con la mano y esbozando una débil sonrisa. 

-El portal está abierto; -hice notar- volved a Dalaran, campeones. Vuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado.  
Poco a poco, aunque no sin vacilar, los cinco héroes que me acompañaban, fueron abandonando Karazhan y dejándome a mí atrás, perdido en mis pensamientos.

Las palabras de Medivh seguían resonando en mi cabeza: “Puede ser más fácil cerrar una puerta que entrar por ella. Pero, a veces, hay que adentrarse en lo desconocido para romper los lazos del destino”. 

Apreté fuertemente los puños. Maldición. Le necesitaba, más que nunca. Durante los últimos días, mi vida había dado un vuelco. En primer lugar, la ocupación de Karazhan por la Legión. Después, la aparición de aquel demonio disfrazado de Medivh tratando de tentarme. Y por último aquel enigmático mensaje. Veía tantas posibles lecturas…

Había intentado ser todo lo persuasivo posible al invitar a Medivh a unirse a nosotros contra la Legión; mas la tensión del momento y el estar rodeado de cinco pares de ojos enrojecidos por la reciente pelea pasando alternativamente de mi maestro a mí y viceversa no ayudaron. 

Y, sin más, había desaparecido. De nuevo, dejando en mí aquella sensación de irrealidad, de ensoñación. 

Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos, apartando alguna lágrima traicionera. Había creído ver un brillo en los ojos de Medivh. Un brillo que sugería que aquel misterioso mensaje cifrado era una tarjeta con lugar y fecha para un próximo encuentro. Aquello me insuflaba esperanzas, aunque mi viejo corazón se había cubierto tiempo ha de una corteza dura que le impedía depositar confianza ciega en cosa alguna. Cualidad que se amplificaba cuando el depositario de dicha confianza era una persona.

Apreté los párpados y me aventuré a desandar mis pasos y adentrarme de nuevo en las pútridas entrañas del Karazhan. Recorrí los corredores y me apoyé sin aliento ni ánimo contra la puerta de mi antigua habitación. Recordaba con vívida nitidez las clases de Medivh; tardes enteras dando lo mejor de mí, esperando como recompensa, no solo el orgullo de saberme docto en cada día más aspectos de las artes arcanas, sino la aprobación de mi maestro.

Mi sentimientos por aquel hombre sobrepasaron la categoría de admiración mucho tiempo atrás. Su proximidad conmigo no hizo otra cosa que darme alas. Era su primer y único aprendiz. Era especial para él. O eso quería ver en sus gestos y miradas. 

Mi obsesión por Medivh se volvió platónica, casi enfermiza. Su contacto me electrizaba, sus miradas me prendían en llamas y su olor, su simple presencia, daba alas a mi fértil y calenturienta imaginación adolescente. 

Mis más profundos anhelos de entonces se hicieron realidad una noche. Ya por aquel entonces el mago había comenzado a desaparecer durante días, apareciendo exhausto y drenado tiempo después. Quizás fueron las neblinas del cansancio las que empujaron a Medivh a hacer lo que hizo, a sucumbir a la curiosidad, imagino, puesto que seguramente el mago sabía cuánto le codiciaba. 

Debía de rondar la media noche. Una vez más, había perdido la noción del tiempo perdido entre los viejos volúmenes, en la biblioteca que me había servido para demostrar mi valía. 

Fue entonces cuando Medivh apareció por el umbral. 

Me preguntó por un libro que había devuelto hacía apenas unos días después de revisarlo en su estudio. Me interesé por la materia del tomo, intentando reconstruir la trayectoria del libro para intentar encontrarlo.   
Medivh, entonces, se sentó a mi lado. Le noté especialmente menguado cuando se colocó a mi vera; más delgado y ojeroso. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron intensamente en los míos y me perdí una vez más, soñando despierto. Con la cabeza en otra parte, solo acerté a asentir a ciegas cuando Medivh dejaba de hablar y me sostenía la mirada en silencio. Debí de responder a alguna pregunta con una idiotez, puesto que, de pronto, el Magus dejó escapar una carcajada, divertido ante mi estado de abstracción y mi posterior azoramiento. 

El Guardián apoyó los codos en la mesa que tenía frente a él sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de los míos. Me examinó detenidamente y soporté el escrutinio con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón desbocado.  
“Cómo se supone que debo enfrentarme a esto…”, susurró de pronto para sí, apoyando una de sus manos sobre las mías, entrelazadas sobre la mesa y tomando mi mentón con la otra. Tragué saliva ruidosamente. 

Entonces, se inclinó hacia mí, acercando su rostro al mío, robándome el aliento y el raciocinio. Nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando, de pronto, me pidió perdón y se apoderó de mis labios sin darme oportunidad alguna de preguntar la razón de su disculpa.

En el espacio de un parpadeo Medivh se puso en pie y abandonó inmediatamente la biblioteca, con la túnica ondeando tras de sí.

El espectro de sus labios me quemaba en la memoria. A partir de entonces, me volví más osado; le buscaba abiertamente. Arañaba momentos a solas para aproximarme a él, dedicándole una mirada intensa, mendigando un nuevo roce de labios, una caricia…. Cualquier cosa. Le deseaba tantísimo que el anhelo me dolía dentro, en las entrañas.

Medivh al principio se opuso de pleno. Imagino que el hecho de que yo fuera su aprendiz y él mi maestro le colocaba en una posición de autoridad y no decartaba que aquella situación me privara de elegir libremente qué quería.   
Mi insistencia le hizo ceder, finalmente.

Le robé algunos besos efímeros más. Cuando me corregía las posiciones de canalización, pegándose a mí mientras sujetaba y recolaba mis brazos y piernas, yo giraba la cabeza para mirarle desde aquella corta distancia. La cercanía de mi rostro parecía atormentarle. Se mordía el labio, intentando contenerse, pero después de mirarme fijamente, acababa sucumbiendo y venciendo la distancia para depositar sus labios sobre los míos.

Algunas semanas después, nuestro extraño romance no era un secreto para nadie en Karazhan. Moroes nos había sorprendido en la escalera, apoyados contra la pared con los labios enredados. Cocinas se habría enterado de boca del senescal, muy probablemente, minutos después.

No habíamos hablado formalmente de la naturaleza de nuestra relación, y con la salvedad del mayor contacto físico, el trato no había variado lo más mínimo.

Conforme transcurrían los días, los besos robados por los rincones de la torre se quedaron cortos. Como si de una droga se tratara, notaba que ni siquiera la evolución de nuestras efímeras caricias de labios en ardientes empujones contra toda pared o superficie a la vista era suficiente para acallar mis más profundos anhelos. La presencia de Medivh me encendía y las caricias y el contacto ya no me aliviaban, sino que nutrían y espoleaban mi deseo. 

Leía en el rostro del Magus que algo similar le ourría. Me buscaba con mayor frecuencia, sus besos eran más necesitados, más rápidos y ardientes. Su respiración se agitaba como un eco de la mía cuando estábamos cerca el uno del otro y apenas podíamos ya resistir la tentación de besarnos cuando nos veíamos.

Yo hacía días que intentaba aplanar el camino hacia nuevas e intensas intensas prácticas, pero Medivh desaparecía de escena en cuanto las caricias se volvían más osadas. Al principio supuse que aquellas reservas desaparecerían a medida que pasaran los días, tal y como ocurrió con todo lo demás; mas cuando las esquivas de Medivh se alargaron una semana entera, decidí que era el momento de hablar con él.

Después de cenar le encontré en el balcón, mirando las estrellas con una copa de vino en las manos. Sonrió levemente al percatarse de mi presencia. Antes de que pudiera proferir palabra, se apoderó de mis labios ardientemente. Se pegó a mí casi con desesperación, haciéndome notar el perfil férreo de su excitación contra mi bajo vientre. Era la primera vez que no lo escondía. A menudo solía echar la cadera hacia atrás cuando nuestros besos llegaban demasiado lejos. Pero en aquel momento podía sentirle, justo al lado de mí, palpitando al mismo son. Levanté la cadera, haciéndole notar mi erección junto a la suya.

“Yo ya no lo aguanto más…” jadeé. 

Medivh se apartó levemente y frunció el ceño. Dudó.

“No quiero arrebatarte tu inocencia, Joven Confianza” musitó al cabo de unos segundos, bajando la mirada.

Le agarré firmemente por la cintura y le atraje de golpe hacia mí. Era mi excitación la que había tomado las riendas, la que hacía y hablaba por mí.

“Te necesito… Y te necesito ya…”

Aquella fue la última noche que probé sus labios. Como en un sueño, me tomó la mano y me condujo escaleras arriba, hasta sus aposentos. Nos desnudamos despacio, bebiendo de los trozos de piel que dejábamos al descubierto. Después de varias horas de degustarnos despacio, me dejó tomarle. Nuestros gritos se perdieron en la noche mientras le penetraba sobre el lecho, sin apenas parpadear, tratando de grabar aquella imagen a fuego en mi cabeza: Medivh con los ojos entornados y los labios entreabiertos, el cabello negro y largo revuelto, con mechones perdidos sobre su rostro, sudoroso y cubierto de rubor por la actividad física reciente, sus ojos verdes convertidos en dos pozos negros del más primario de los deseos mientras yo me hundía en sus entrañas e inspiraba hondo para embriagarme con su aroma.

En aquel momento quise decirle que le amaba, que era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás y que le quería para siempre a mi lado. Sin embargo, yo no era más que un adolescente y él un hombre adulto, poderoso, con autoridad, por lo que aquellas palabras sonaron ridículas en mi mente y finalmente decidí no pronunciarlas.

Jamás pensé que me arrepentiría tanto de algo.

Después de aquella noche Medivh comenzó a desaparecer más a menudo. Interrumpió mis lecciones y se encerró en su estudio. Fue la misma época en la que Garona vino a Karazhan, haciéndome arder de envidia. 

No mucho después fue cuando Lothar y yo tuvimos que asesinarlo y sentí que algo en mi corazón quedaba marcado para siempre.  
_________________________  
Desperté de mis cavilaciones, en el presente, en el Karazhan abandonado, mis pies me habían llevado sin darme cuenta a los aposentos del Guardián. 

Suspiré viendo fantasmas que solo estaban dentro de mi cabeza. 

Sobre la forma del lecho casi podía verle, desnudo, expuesto y dispuesto solo para mí. También podía ver a mi homólogo de 17 años, también desprovisto de prenda alguna, abrazado a Medivh como un naúfrago a un tablón de madera a merced de la tempestad, amándole con una pureza y apertura conmovedoras.

Sacudí la cabeza y me aproximé a la ventana. Fruncí el ceño, con determinación. Estaba decidido a volver a verle. A confesarle aquello que no tuve el valor de decir más de dos décadas atrás. Iba a encontrar a Medivh. Costara lo que costase.  
Acto seguido tomé forma de cuervo y alcé el vuelo, dejando atrás la figura oscura y solitaria de Karazhan tras de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va el segundo capítulo ^^ He de avisar de que este trabajo no está terminado. Espero hacerlo, porque lo estoy disfrutando de verdad, pero nunca se sabe si en algún momento dejaré de saber por dónde tirar o así u_u  
> Creo que ya lo mencioné, pero esta historia es una interpretación mía personal del canon, por lo que intento llenar huecos e interpretar a los personajes como yo los percibo. Pretendo ser lo más fiel posible, pero teniendo en cuenta que soy humana y lo hago desde un punto de vista totalmente subjetivo... xD
> 
> Otra cosa a señalar es que el primer capítulo de este fic iba a ser algo aparte y fue escrito hace cosa de un mes y pico. No tuve la idea de continuar e incluirlo en un relato mucho más grande hasta hace dos semanas, cuando se filtró la cinemática final de la Tumba de Sargeras e_e Es por eso que el primer capítulo tiene un tono y estilo ligeramente diferente, más serio y objetivo, a lo que viene a continuación. Por tanto, este segundo capítulo habría sido el primero escrito con la idea global del relato largo en mente e_e
> 
> Dicho todo esto... Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo^^

-¿…Qué has hecho? –proferí, estupefacto, mirando a Illidan. Frente a nosotros el aura velado de un portal titilaba ocupando todo el horizonte de Azeroth, en el centro, la forma corrupta del planeta natal de los eredar, Argus.

-A veces el destino debe ser forzado.- contestó sin mirarme.

-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? –bramé acercándome con gesto intimidante al cazador de demonios.

-Es la oportunidad que tenemos para ganarle terreno a la Legión, Khadgar. El ejercito de la luz está allí luchando. Azeroth debe unirse a sus filas y luchar. –replicó Illidan, enfrentándome con ademán desafiante.

Negué, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Comencé a andar en círculos, nervioso, intentando pensar con rapidez.

-¡No estamos preparados! –exclamé- Ir a Argus es un suicidio.

-Un suicidio es seguir aquí sin hacer nada, archimago. –me espetó- Quizás deberías hacer más caso a tu antiguo maestro.

Aquella respuesta me descolocó. Fruncí el ceño tratando de dilucidar cómo podía haberse enterado de mi encuentro con Medivh. Despegué los labios para hablar, mas Illidan me cortó:

-Tengo mis contactos. –contestó secamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron de súbito cuando comprendí inmediatamente que el héroe illidari que me había acompañado a Karazhan junto a los otros cuatro campeones no había dudado ni un segundo en contarle a su líder la aparición de el Último Guardián.  
Illidan escrutó mi rostro. Mi mohín molesto pareció divertirle, pues torció la sonrisa.

-Ahora reúne al Consejo de los Seis. –me ordenó- Tenemos una batalla que preparar.

Y sin más, el cazador de demonios abandonó la escena. Le seguí con una mirada furibunda mientras se alejaba, los puños apretados y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.  
“Quizás deberías hacer más caso a tu antiguo maestro”. Aquella pulla había tocado hueso.

-Ya os dije que no se podía confiar en Illidan… -siseó Maiev tras de mí.

No contesté. Quizás Illidan tenía razón, a mi pesar. Quizás aquel era el portal que debía cruzar en vez de cerrar, tal y como había dicho Medivh. Quizás oponiéndome a la acción de Illidan no solo estaba traicionando a mi destino, sino a los designios de mi maestro, a las esperanzas que había depositado en mí.

Suspiré con pesar.

-Necesito reunir al Consejo. –anuncié con gesto cansado.

-Haz lo que debas, archimago. –asintió Velen.

A continuación, blandí a Atiesh, tomé forma de cuervo y salí volando de allí en dirección a Dalaran.

________________

-Es una locura. –sentenció Modera.

Suspiré, masajeándome las sienes.

-Puede, pero quizás Illidan tenga razón. Argus es un punto estratégico para la Legión. Si lo tomamos, tendremos muchas más oportunidades de menguar sus fuerzas. –sugerí.

-Abrir un portal a un mundo demoníaco es una decisión lo suficientemente peligrosa como para no tomarse de manera unilateral.- gruñó Karlain- El portal es bidireccional: los demonios tienen ahora la puerta abierta para entrar a Azeroth.

-Lo sé… Lo sé… -suspiré.

Modera frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces por qué estamos siquiera discutiendo esta cuestión? Por unanimidad el Consejo de los Seis se manifiesta en contra de la decisión unilateral de Illidan Tempestira.

-No. –gruñí levantando la vista para mirar alternativamente a cada uno de los miembros del Consejo- Quizás está destinado a ocurrir así. Quizás esto es lo que debe pasar. 

Ansirem compuso una mueca inquisitiva.

-¿Destinado a ocurrir así? ¿De qué estás hablando, Khadgar?

Modera entornó los párpados.

-¿Hay quizás algún detalle clave que hayas obviado y que el Consejo deba conocer? –inquirió la archimaga, suspicaz- Si es así, te sugiero que lo hagas público ahora mismo.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

-No podemos tomar decisiones sin conocer todos los detalles. – convino Vargoth, visiblemente molesto.

Les miré uno a uno, conteniendo la respiración. Por dónde empezar… Cómo hacer que aquello no pareciera una locura… Tragué saliva.

-En Karazhan, cuando purgamos la torre de la Legión, tuve un encuentro con el Guardián. –suspiré finalmente.

Se hizo el silencio mientras los miembros del Consejo compartían miradas de incredulidad y estupefacción.

-…¿El Guardián de Tirisfal, Magus Medivh, hijo de Aegwynn, poseído por Sargeras…? –interrogó Kalecgos, confundido.

-Mi maestro. –completé- Sí. El mismo.

Un murmullo se elevó en la sala.

-Pensaba que estaba muerto. –manifestó Modera- De hecho, pensaba que tú mismo habías acabado con él después de descubrirse que fue el responsable de la apertura del portal oscuro que trajo a los orcos a Azeroth.

-Lo hice. –asentí- Y no tengo claro cómo ni por qué resucitó, pero ya había tenido noticias de su supuesto regreso bajo el título de El Profeta.

-También yo había oído ese rumor. -coincidió Kalecgos.

Modera volvió a fijar sus ojos en mí.

-Bueno, y qué dijo, ¿que debíamos viajar a Argus y abrir un portal gigante para permitir entrar a toda la Legión Ardiente a Azeroth? –gruñó- Suena a algo que Sargeras propondría, desde luego.

-¡Medivh no es Sargeras! –exploté, molesto ante la gratuita difamación a mi maestro.

El Consejo enmudeció súbitamente ante mi estallido. Carraspeé, avergonzado, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Lo que dijo exactamente fue: : “Puede ser más fácil cerrar una puerta que entrar por ella. Pero, a veces, hay que adentrarse en lo desconocido para romper los lazos del destino”- cité de memoria.- Coincide con la situación actual. Y si fuera cierto, nuestro destino está al otro del portal, en Argus.

-Eso es tu interpretación de los hechos, Khadgar. –adujo Modera- Además, tampoco podemos estar seguros de que fuera el auténtico Medivh y no otro nathrezim tratando de aprovecharse de tu vínculo con el Guardián.

-Era él. –corté bruscamente, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Modera separó los labios para apostillar algo, más una mano en su hombro la previno de llegar a articular palabra alguna:

-Khadgar dice la verdad, archimaga. No era ningún nathrezim esta vez. Era yo.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. 

Una figura encapuchada se había manifestado en la sala junto a la archimaga. Magus Medivh. El Último Guardián de Tirisfal. El Profeta. Mi Maestro… Se encontraba en aquella misma sala, junto a Modera, con la mano todavía colocada en su hombro.

-M-Medivh. –jadeé.

Su mirada se posó sobre mí y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Joven Confianza. –asintió apartándose de Modera.

No sé en qué momento mis pies comenzaron a avanzar sin haber recibido la orden. Solo fui consciente de que en la distancia de un parpadeo tenía al mago fuertemente apresado entre mis brazos, respuesta inconsciente al temor de que fuera a desvanecerse una vez más.  
El Guardián se mantuvo rígido durante los primeros segundos, fruto del súbito e inesperado contacto. Sin embargo, momentos después, recuperado de la sorpresa inicial dejó escapar una suave carcajada y correspondió cálidamente al abrazo.  
Al cabo de unos instantes, noté como intentaba apartarse de mí. Amago al que respondí automáticamente reforzando el agarre.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Khadgar. –susurró junto a mi oído- Esta vez no.

Proferí un gruñido bajo, pero finalmente le dejé ir, a regañadientes.

-Magus, –comenzó Karlain- ¿cómo puede…? Estás… ¿Vivo?

Parecía confundido. En realidad, todos y cada uno de ellos lo parecían.

Medivh se retiró la capucha.

-Lo estoy, doy fe. –asintió Medivh colocándose una mano en el pecho- Es una larga historia que ahora mismo carece de importancia, así que sin más preámbulos sugiero que entremos en materia.

-No quiero parecer descortés, pero en el Consejo de los Seis solo los miembros estamos llamados a participar en las deliveraciones. –manifestó Modera con los ojos entornados, escrutando el rostro de Medivh, quizás buscando algún atisbo de engaño en sus facciones, alguna brizna de  
magia vil que revelara que tras la figura del Guardián se ocultaba una artimaña de la Legión.

Medivh sonrió. 

-Bueno, yo estoy aquí en calidad de consejero del archimago Khadgar. Actual líder del Kirin Tor, si no me equivoco. –contraatacó, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora al término de la frase.- Y ahora si no les importa, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra: hay un portal gigante ahí fuera que puede, o bien convertirse en nuestra mejor baza contra la Legión, o en nuestra peor pesadilla. Me parece que con eso sobre la mesa andarse con malabarismos y formalidades de este estilo es una auténtica pérdida de tiempo.

Dicho esto, escrutó una a una las caras de los presentes.

-Perfecto. –celebró dando una palmada- Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo y he conseguido su atención, procedo a explicarles por qué tenemos que atravesar ese portal y hacerlo rápido.–Medivh comenzó a deambular por la sala mientras hablaba, con las manos colocadas a la espalda y solo moviéndolas puntualmente para dar énfasis a sus palabras con algún ademán- La Legión está en crisis ahora. Muertos la mano derecha e izquierda de Sargeras, nuestro enemigo carece de cúpula. Más allá del propio Titán Caído, claro. –hizo una breve pausa dramática y continuó- La razón por la cual Sargeras reclutó a los eredar en primer lugar, era por su inteligencia, por sus dotes de mando. Los ejércitos demoníacos, aunque poderosos, son desorganizados e indisciplinados. Nuestro momento es ahora. Azeroth está llamado a unirse a las filas del ejercito de la luz en Argus.

-¡Es una locura! –exclamó Modera, buscando aliados en los rostros de sus compañeros- Puede que la Legión esté débil, pero nosotros también lo estamos. Hemos sufrido muchas bajas. ¡Muchas de nuestras más importantes figuras han muerto!

Medivh se enfrentó a la archimaga con semblante severo.

-No es una opción. No es algo que podamos decidir nosotros. Es así. Tenemos que cruzar ese portal. No hay punto de discusión, en realidad. De hecho, ni siquiera sé por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esta simulación de debate. –resopló Medivh efectuando un ademán desdeñoso con la mano.

Modera frunció abruptamente el ceño. 

-Lord Magus Medivh, con todo el respeto, independientemente de su rango (expirado, por cierto) o de su poder, este Consejo no responde a la voluntad de una única persona, por mucho que esa persona sea o fuera el Guardián de Tirisfal.  
Yo, que había permanecido todo el rato en silencio, atento al enfrentamiento entre los dos magos, decidí por fin manifestarme al respecto.

-Votemos. –sugerí.

Medivh resopló y le hice un gesto con la mano antes de que pudiera expresar en voz alta su disconformidad. “Confía en mí”, le transmití con la mirada. 

No parecía tenerlas todas consigo, pero a pesar de todo, suspiró y asintió.

-Espero que sepas lo que te haces, Joven Confianza. –susurró al pasar junto a mí en dirección a la salida. 

Después, abandonó la estancia para dejar que el Consejo realizara las deliberaciones pertinentes.

-Bien. –comencé- Manifestad vuestra opinión al respecto.

-¡Es una locura! –exclamó Modera, de nuevo.- ¿Estáis en vuestros cabales?

El resto de magos se miraron entre ellos, indecisos.

-Puede que sea una locura… Pero el portal ya esta abierto. Como ha dicho Medivh, no tenemos otra opción. Es ahora o nunca. O entramos o entran ellos. Y yo, al menos, no podría cargar con la responsabilidad de las muertes que produciría otra incursión aquí. Porque cuando lo hagan de nuevo, estarán reorganizados.

-¿Y qué pasa si la Legión derrota al ejército de la Luz? ¿Qué pasa si lo han derrotado ya? –inquirió la archimaga.

-¿Y qué pasa si van ganando? ¿Qué pasa si nuestra ayuda puede marcar la diferencia? Yo no estoy dispuesto a quedarme de brazos cruzados para averiguarlo. –repliqué con firmeza, dando un golpe con Atiesh en el suelo.

Miré a mi alrededor, pasando por los rostros de cada uno de los miembros del Consejo.

-Yo voto sí. –dije, irguiéndome resuelto.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-Sí. –votó Ansirem, a mi derecha, al cabo de unos segundos.

-Sí. –asintió Kalecgos.

Karlain vaciló y alzó la vista para mirar a la mujer a su derecha. Modera se había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y sus ojos entornados seguían sobre mí, inmutables.  
El archimago suspiró.

-Supongo que no hay otra opción… Voto sí. 

Asentí, satisfecho.

-Bien. ¿Modera?

-¿Acaso tengo elección real? –replicó dedicándome una mirada especialmente dura.- Mi voto es sí, pero no porque confíe en el consejo de el Guardián o en que esto sea lo correcto. Lo hago porque no estoy segura de que votar no fuera a ser mejor opción.

Asentí, agradeciéndole el voto con la mirada.

-¿Vargoth?

-Voto sí.- dijo inmediatamente- Y espero de corazón que esto sirva…

Miré a todos los presentes una última vez antes de juntar las manos y proclamar:

-Entonces, tras las deliveraciones realizadas en esta sesión, el Consejo finalmente resuelve que, aunque sujeto a riesgos, el viaje a Argus como parte del plan para derrotar de una vez por todas a la Legión Ardiente es una acción necesaria, cuyos riesgos vale la pena asumir en pos de un bien mucho mayor. –tomé aire- Por tanto el Consejo de los Seis concluye y aprueba el envío de las tropas de Azeroth a Argus. Comenzaremos a movilizar todo lo que esté en nuestras manos a partir de hoy mismo. Gracias por su presencia y participación, archimagos. Podéis retiraros.

El Consejo se disolvió y uno a uno sus miembros fueron abandonando la sala.

Modera se aproximó a mí antes de irse. Su voto no me iba a salir barato; en ello acababa de empeñar toda la confianza que la archimaga poseía en mí. Era un préstamo, y si las cosas salían mal, toda la responsabilidad recaería sobre mis hombros y los de nadie más.

-Espero que no te estés equivocando al confiar en Medivh, Khadgar. –musitó- Ya te falló una vez.

Mantuve el semblante impasible.

-Él no me falló. Fue Sargeras. –incidí secamente.

Modera suspiró.

-Sea como sea, hay que actuar con rapidez.

-Hablaré con todos los líderes que pueda para reunir todas las tropas posibles en el menor tiempo posible, descuida. –dije.

La archimaga asintió y acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la sala. 

Comprendía sus reservas. Las comprendía demasiado bien… No había querido manifestar mis temores porque minar la moral del Consejo era lo último que necesitábamos ahora, pero yo también tenía mis dudas respecto al plan de Medivh. Era en realidad mi devoción hacia él lo que me afianzaba inflexible en mi posición.

A la salida, junto al umbral de la puerta, Medivh aguardaba apoyado contra la pared. Sintió mis pasos y alzó la vista.

-Ya veo que tus capacidades persuasivas han mejorado notablemente con el tiempo. –bromeó con una sonrisa torcida.

Le devolví la sonrisa y reanudé la marcha. Él me siguió.

-Si Azeroth está en peligro, el Consejo se sabe poner manos a la obra con rapidez. Incluso Modera sabe que, a pesar de los riesgos, esta es una decisión de debíamos tomar. Al resto, por su parte, pareció convencerles el hecho de que el Guardián estuviera detrás del plan. Tu poder será clave para la guerra en Argus.

Medivh compuso un gesto incómodo. Su silencio me dio mala espina.

Le interrogué con la mirada.

-Entonces… Quizás será mejor que no les digas que cuando morí perdí los poderes del Consejo de Tirisfal.

Me detuve en seco, como si me hubieran dado una bofetada.

-¿¡Qué!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos iniciales no son demasiado largos, pero mi pretensión es subir uno por día. Sé que probablemente no haya nadie leyéndome xD O no en castellano. Pero lo cierto es que me da igual. El relato está escrito y yo solo siento la necesidad de compartirlo.
> 
> Si me equivoco y realmente hay alguien ahí, manifiéstate, por favor ;_; xD
> 
> Estoy preparando una traducción al inglés, pero no sé cuánto puede tardar. Como ya señalé en el fic anterior, soy capaz de entender cualquier cosa escrita en inglés, pero escribir es otra historia. El castellano y el inglés tienen un orden completamente diferente, por lo que escribir en ese idioma me resulta un reto. 
> 
> Toda ayuda es bien recibida, por cierto e_e
> 
> Sea como sea, espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo :3 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, siguiente capítulo. Este es especialmente sensible porque, de nuevo, se trata de una adaptación del canon. Medivh supuestamente está activo, en calidad de "eterno". Qué coño significa eso¿? Pues, la información es lo suficientemente sesgada y escasa como para que yo me invente mis teorías e_e
> 
> Espero que os guste :3

Bien pensado, tenía lógica, razoné a mi pesar. Medivh me explicó cómo sus poderes se habían desvanecido tras ser liberado de Sargeras. Con esto, la ingente cantidad de poder había retornado al cuerpo del que había salido en primer lugar: a Aegwynn.

-Después de eso, mi madre pareció decidir que toda aquella cantidad de poder no estaba pensada para habitar en un solo ser. –Medivh frunció el ceño- Tardó más de 800 años en darse cuenta, pero parece que finalmente decidió hacer lo correcto. 

Nos encontrábamos en mis aposentos, en la Ciudadela Violeta. Debíamos trazar un plan, pero antes había que poner en común toda la información que poseíamos. La ausencia de los poderes del Guardián, con los cuales yo y el Consejo contábamos (sobre todo estos últimos, lo cual explicaría por qué se habían mostrado bastante más convencidos del plan tras la aparición de Medivh), iba a dificultar las cosas. Necesitábamos pensar en algo.

-¿Aegwynn renunció a los poderes sin más? –inquirí.

Medivh sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Los consumió todos.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo los consumió? ¿En hacer qué?

Me devolvió una sonrisa enigmática.

-En devolverme a la vida, claro.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás en el sillón con un suspiro. Sí, sin duda aquello lo explicaba. Resucitar a alguien, no solo devolverle el hálito de la vida, sino hacerlo en su forma original (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el maltrato que había sufrido el cuerpo de Medivh en el momento de su muerte), junto con parte de sus poderes originales, como era el caso, requería una cantidad ingente de poder imposible de conseguir para la mayoría de los mortales. 

Le miré con los ojos entornados. Puede que los poderes de Tirisfal ya no estuvieran en el interior de Medivh, pero seguía siendo un mago poderoso y diestro. Podía sentir la magia fluyendo por sus venas; su aura, cálida y electrizante, rescatada de un recuerdo del pasado, mitigando, como siempre hizo, todas mis inseguridades y temores. Aunque esta quizás era una apreciación subjetiva de la que mis sentimientos tenían mucha culpa...

Volví a erguirme. Tenía tantas preguntas bullendo en mi cabeza… Y tan poco tiempo para formularlas. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer… Pero aquel no parecía en absoluto el momento para ellas. Seguía preguntándome por qué Medivh no se había incorporado antes a nuestras filas. O por qué no había dado muestras de vida hasta entonces, con la salvedad de sus breves apariciones en la historia reciente como El Profeta. Incluso, en esa miríada de preguntas sin resolver, una especialmente dolorosa asomaba malintencionada, inquiriéndome por qué jamás había ido a buscarme, a decirme que no estaba muerto, a liberarme de la carga de haber sido la mano asesina que había empuñado la espada…

Y además estaban mis irrefrenables ganas de contacto, tan vívidas como en mis días en Karazhan. Sin embargo, ya no era un adolescente sin capacidad de restricción: era un hombre adulto y maduro; sabía que el dictado de mis entrañas ni siquiera entraba en la lista de prioridades actuales. 

Por delante de todo eso, estaba Azeroth. Y no iba a permitir que los sentimientos se interpusieran en mi deber.

En el silencio, Medivh pareció leer mis pensamientos. Tenía una sonrisa triste prendida en los labios y de pronto su aspecto se me antojó ojeroso y cansado.

-Son tiempos difíciles, Joven Confianza. –suspiró con pesar.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada. Aquellos familiares ojos verdes hicieron que algo se moviera en mi interior. Un dolor agudo comenzó a inundarme el centro del pecho y a extenderse por toda mi caja torácica.

Me tembló el labio. No… Debía permanecer impasible… Sentía las lágrimas sostenidas en mis lacrimales, la garganta seca y tirante… 

No pude contenerlo por más tiempo y me quebré.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Medivh… -balbuceé, incapaz de aguantar el llanto silencioso que ahora se deslizaba por mis mejillas.

El Guardián se sentó a mi lado, conmovido. Sus labios también temblaban.

-Y yo a ti, mi Joven Confianza… -musitó.

Nos abrazamos en silencio. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No existen palabras en este mundo para describir cuánto siento… Todo lo que te hice… A ti y a todos, pero especialmente a ti, Khadgar. –susurró con la voz rota- Le diste sentido a los últimos días de mi vida… Una parte de mí conocía el final que me esperaba y quería apartarte para  
prevenir daños, protegerte, pero… No pude. Para cuando intenté hacerlo Sargeras ya se había apoderado de todo mi ser y no era dueño de mis acciones.

Hizo una pausa, se apartó levemente para mirarme a los ojos y me sostuvo por el mentón.

-Y aún así… A pesar de todo aquello… Tú me salvaste. Tú me liberaste de Sargeras. Y yo en agradedimiento solo pude robarte tu juventud… -suspiró- Llevaba mucho tiempo bloqueando estos pensamientos para no torturarme… Pero creo que ya es hora de afrontar la verdad y pagar por lo que te hice…

Dudé un instante antes de alzar la mano para colocarla en su mejilla. Me miró con los ojos vidrisoso, anegados de lágrimas.

-Ya pagaste suficiente. Pagaste con tu vida. Aegwynn te resucitó para que tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, para vivir, para hacerle bien a este mundo. –hice una pausa- No tienes que pedirme disculpas. 

Le atraje hacia mí con firmeza y cerré los ojos. Pensé en las palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo pronunciar, desde aquella última noche que lo tuve en mis brazos en Karazhan. Algo en mi interior me dijo que no era el momento. El temor irracional a perderle a nuevo, a que se esfumara, se había ido. Aquella misma voz interior que insistía en que después de casi tres décadas no podía simplemente arrojarle una declaración de amor eterno a la cara, me decía que Medivh estaba destinado a quedarse allí, a mi lado, al menos por algún tiempo más.

Permanecimos en silencio por varios minutos, en los brazos del otro.

Finalmente, fui yo quien rompió el abrazo.

-Tengo muchas preguntas, pero… Hay una que tengo especial interés en hacerte. –comencé.

Medivh asintió, despacio.

-De qué se trata. –inquirió frotándose los ojos, borrando los últimos rastros de llanto.

-Si Aegwynn te resucitó poco después de tu muerte, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Medivh se pasó una mano por el cabello, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno… Es un asunto complicado de explicar… -comenzó atusándose la barba con gesto pensativo- Pero supongo que puedo intentar sintetizar. –hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Actualmente no estoy… Vivo. Al menos, en el sentido habitual de la palabra. 

Me quedé muy quieto. 

-No estás… ¿vivo? –comencé, temeroso.

-Bueno, quizás esa no sea la mejor palabra… -chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño- Mierda, ya te dije que era un asunto difícil de explicar… Supongo que la palabra no es realmente vivo o muerto, sino mortal e inmortal.

Mi mandíbula inferior se descolgó, fruto de la sorpresa.

-¿Eres inmortal?

-Algo así. –asintió- La palabra apropiada es “eterno”. Digamos que ni todo el poder del Consejo de Tirisfal es suficiente para devolver a la vida a una persona. Por lo que, por “vivir”, tuve que pagar otro pequeño precio.

-¿Y de qué precio estamos hablando exactamente? –inquirí, intrigado.

Había leído cosas acerca de los “eternos”, una condición a medio camino entre la mortalidad y la inmortalidad. Sin embargo, la información presente en los archivos recopilados al respecto era bastante parca e imprecisa.

-Carezco de libre albedrío como tal. –respondió- Mis acciones están guiadas por una autoridad superior. No me preguntes sobre ello porque no sé realmente de qué se trata. Para mí no es más que una mano invisible que guía de manera imperceptible mis actos. Es decir, sé qué se debe hacer, qué debo evitar, en qué momentos debo aparecer, a quién y qué decirle. Todo eso a través de pálpitos, pulsiones e intuición. Pero no poseo capacidades para ver el futuro ni nada por el estilo.

-No sé si acabo de entenderlo… -manifesté, confundido.

Medivh dejó escapar una carcajada.

-No espero que lo hagas. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. –entornó los párpados, calibrando qué decir a continuación.- Te pondré un ejemplo: nuestro último encuentro en Karazhan. No te vi llegar. Nadie me lo dijo. Pero sabía que estabas allí, de alguna manera. Y también sabía qué debía hacer, qué debía decirte. De la misma manera que también supe que después de eso, debía irme de nuevo. Resumiendo: si no estoy destinado a hacer algo concreto o estar en algún lugar, simplemente no tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo. 

Asentí lentamente, digiriendo sus palabras. Eso explicaba por qué jamás hasta ahora se le había visto. Solo estaba llamado a unas pocas escenas de la historia. El resto, la verdadera vida, estaba fuera de su alcance.

Aquella verdad me entristeció. Realmente Medivh seguía cautivo; nunca había tenido vida propia, ni la tenía ahora. La pasada pertenecía a Sargeras y la actual a alguna entidad superior que le movía por el tablero del mundo como una marioneta.

-¿Y qué pasa cuando no tienes un destino que ocupar? –inquirí- ¿O siempre tienes algún sitio a dónde ir?

-Entro en letargo. –respondió Medivh con semblante impasible- El tiempo desde mi última aparición ante Jaina lo pasé en las entrañas de Karazhan, en el reflejo de la torre en el subsuelo, en la misma habitación donde Lothar y tú acabasteis con Sargeras.

-Tampoco envejeces, por tanto. –intuí.

Medivh asintió. 

-No. No puedo envejecer. –hizo una pausa- Sin embargo, tengo una certeza desde el día que desperté a la que me agarro como un clavo ardiendo. De alguna manera sé que cuando cumpla la última misión que el destino me tiene encomendada, volveré a recuperar mi condición de hombre mortal.

Una sonrisa amplia y limpia dulcificó sus facciones. Parecía feliz ante esta perspectiva y, por simpatía, no pude evitar sonreír también, sintiendo un cosquilleo esperanzador en el pecho.

-Y, entonces, recuperaré mi vida. –afirmó, alzando levemente el puño apretado frente a sí con determinación- La que Sargeras me arrebató antes de nacer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toca capitulillo de pasarlo un poco mal. Pero solo un poquito. (Viva el drama! :D)
> 
> Gran parte del contenido está sacado del libro de El Último Guardián, y hay partes que son citas literales, como seguro reconoceréis cuando lleguéis a esa parte xD  
> De cualquier manera, quería decir que voy a empezar a espaciar más los capítulos: subiré uno cada dos días, probablemente, porque estoy pasando por un periodo de cierta sequía artística (?) y llevo un par de días sin avanzar prácticamente nada u_u Aun así he de admitir que escribí otras cosillas relacionadas que vendrán después de acabar este fic, así que tampoco fue tiempo perdido del todo xD
> 
> Espero, de nuevo, que estéis disfrutando con el relato :3 A cualquier cosa, estoy abierta a sugerencias ^^
> 
> Nos leemos^^

Después de hablar largo y tendido hasta el anochecer, ambos decidimos que lo mejor sería descansar. Tuve que insistir, pero finalmente Medivh aceptó dormir en mi cama. Yo, por mi parte, me eché en el sillón del recibidor.

Tras muchas deliberaciones, finalmente, habíamos redactado varios mensajes y los habíamos enviado a las principales ciudades de la Alianza y la Horda explicándoles la situación y la resolución final del Consejo de los Seis. Al final de la misiva pedíamos que convocaran a todos los héroes de Azeroth, todas las tropas posibles, para cruzar cuanto antes a Argus y enfrentarnos allí a nuestro destino. Ahora solo quedaba esperar las respuestas de los líderes.

Antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente y entregarme al sueño, mi último pensamiento fue para Medivh: tenía la intuición de que su destino era aquella batalla en Argus y que, tras ella, recuperaría su mortalidad. El corazón se me aceleró ante aquel pensamiento. Quizás entonces mis sueños podrían tener cabida… Una vida con él. Estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo mi ser por el resto de nuestras vidas, a acompañarle hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo si hacía falta…

No conocía sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero yo tenía muy claros los míos. Mi amor por él no se había apagado tras todos aquellos años; se había mantenido en letargo, de manera pararalela al propio Medivh, en el fondo de mi ser, intacto, inmutable ante el paso del tiempo. Y ahora, con su aparición, volvía a latir en mi interior, puro, fuerte y luminoso, devolviéndome en muchos aspectos las ganas de plantar cara y luchar.

_____________________

Los rendijas de luz que atravesaban las ventanas iluminándome el rostro me despertaron poco después del amanecer. Me froté los ojos, somnoliento y me levanté del sofá con cierta dificultad, notando como varios engranajes de mi anatomía se quejaban ante el lugar elegido para dormir.

Caminé hasta donde dormía Medivh. A través de la puerta entreabierta pude distinguir la figura durmiente del Guardián en posición fetal, con la espalda desnuda, descubierta hasta la altura de los omóplatos, su cabello negro desordenado sobre la almohada, sus facciones serenas, sus párpados echados con placidez y sus labios entreabiertos, agitándose levemente cuando exhalaba…

Reprimí un escalofrío y omití con esfuerzo la sonrisa estúpida que se había dibujado en mi rostro.

Me debatía entre despertarle o dejarle dormir hasta que lo hiciera _motu proprio_. Sentí un pinchazo de culpabilidad por estar examinándole de aquella forma mientras dormía, inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de mis ojos delineando su figura dormida, recorriendo cada línea de las sábanas tratando de intuir la piel que había debajo, siendo consciente por primera vez de los apetitos que tenía…

Sacudí la cabeza y fruncí el ceño. Aquello estaba mal. Enfadado conmigo mismo, decidí golpear suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta.

Medivh profirió un gemido adormilado.

-¿Ya es de día? –inquirió incorporándose hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama.

La sábana cayó hasta su regazo, dejando al descubierto su pecho y caderas desnudas. Tragué saliva, obligándome a elevar la mirada a sus ojos entornados.

-Ya es de día. –confirmé- Deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra cuanto antes.

-Sí que deberíamos, sí… -suspiró el mago, frotándose los ojos.

Comenzó a estirarse lentamente, mas, de pronto, se detuvo con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar de la pared. Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de seriedad.

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirí, preocupado.

-Vamos a Karazhan. –dijo de pronto, sin apartar los ojos de la pared.

Fruncí el ceño, confuso.

-¿A Karazhan? ¿Por qué?

Medivh sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su súbito ensimismamiento. Después, me miró y se encogió brevemente de hombros.

-Tengo la sensación de que tenemos que ir. –dijo culminando finalmente el estiramiento- Y ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas.

__________________

Mientras desayunábamos Medivh manifestó su intención de viajar a Karazhan aquella misma noche. Me ofreció acompañarle y acepté de buen grado.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió mientras hacía algunas gestiones meramente al administrativas para el Kirin Tor y comprobaba si había nuevas noticias o respuesta por parte de los líderes de la Alianza y la Horda.

Pasada la medianoche retorné a la Ciudadela Violeta, donde Medivh me esperaba listo para partir.

Minutos después, salimos en dirección a las Cámaras del Guardián decididos a atravesar el portal permanente a Karazhan.

-¿Por qué tenéis esto aquí siempre abierto? –preguntó Medivh cuando llegamos hasta él- Me refiero, no es que haya nada importante ya allí…

Sentí un súbito calor en las mejillas.

-Bu-Bueno, quería tener un ojo puesto allí siempre… Desde que la Legión intentó tomar Karazhan decidí abrirlo para tener una respuesta más rápida. –expliqué colocándome una mano en la nuca, azorado- No me gustaría perderla a manos de la Legión; significa demasiado para mí.

Ante mi evidente apuro Medivh dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, dedicándome una mirada llena de afecto.

-No has cambiado un ápice, Joven Confianza. –suspiró, nostálgico.

Sostuve su mano contra mi mejilla unos segundos más, mirándole con intensidad. Sin pensar, me la llevé suavemente a los labios.

Nos quedamos con las miradas trabadas un par de segundos más, hasta que finalmente, Medivh carraspeó. Se colocó la capucha de la túnica, de modo que las sombras inundaron su rostro.

-Bueno, es hora de irse. –instó rápidamente, girándose sobre sus talones con brusquedad para enfrentar el portal.

-Las damas primero. –invité, burlón, efectuando un afectado gesto caballeroso con el brazo.

-Vete a la mierda, Khadgar. –replicó, antes de introducirse en el portal y desaparecer definitivamente de la sala.

Acto seguido, yo le seguí.

_______________________

El paraje desolado del Paso de la Muerte nos recibió. El graznido lejano de un córvido hizo eco en todo el valle y miré a mi alrededor para verificar que efectivamente estábamos solos. Medivh, a mi vera, también escrutaba las inmediaciones con los ojos entornados.

-Da un par de vueltas y vigila que no haya nadie. –ordenó- No me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a intrusos.

Asentí con firmeza. Acto seguido, Medivh se transformó en cuervo y se elevó, su figura emplumada recortándose contra la luz de las lunas.

Ascendió hasta la altura del balcón situado junto al antiguo observatorio y allí le vi desplegar las plumas de la cola para aterrizar. Después, despareció sobre la plataforma de piedra blanca.

Yo, por mi parte, dediqué una última mirada a mi alrededor antes de imitar a mi maestro, convertirme en cuervo y ascender hasta lo más alto de Karazhan. Una vez allí comencé a volar en círculos, barriendo con la mirada toda la extensión que se abría bajo mis alas. El balcón del observatorio estaba desierto, por lo que pude deducir que Medivh ya se había internado en el edificio.

Resolví montar guardia durante un rato y después entrar con él; temía que el peligro no viniera de fuera de la torre, sino de dentro.

____________________________

Atravesé el umbral del balcón y la atmósfera viciada de Karazhan me envolvió. Los cientos de susurros de espectros y visiones se filtraban a través de las paredes como si de humedad se tratara. Caminé unos pasos hacia el interior. Mis ojos se detuvieron en los hierros retorcidos de un viejo astrolabio, uno que recordaba haber visto a Medivh sosteniendo entre sus manos en numerosas ocasiones durante mis años en la torre.

Seguí avanzando, el susurro de mis botas sobre la piedra parecía atronador a pesar del murmullo bajo y constante de los eternos residentes de aquel lugar maldito.

Apenas había pasado media hora desde que Medivh se había internado en el observatorio, por lo que no podía estar demasiado lejos.

Me pareció oír un salmo y acto seguido unos lobos aullaron en la lejanía. Reprimí un escalofrío antes de seguir avanzando. Comencé a descender la escalinata. Me sentí tentado de alzar la voz para llamar a Medivh, pero me sobrecogía la idea de importunar a los cientos de seres extraviados que vagaban sin rumbo por los pasillos, perdidos en otros tiempos y lugares.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, dos figuras etéreas surgieron de la nada y me atravesaron limpiamente. Sorprendido, me fijé mejor y pude distinguir mi propia figura y la Medivh. Ambos espectros convertidos en un nudo de miembros mientras nuestros labios se encontraban con desesperación. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago al reconocer la escena. Me apoyé contra la pared para observarles (o, mejor dicho, observarnos) con detenimiento. Oía sus respiraciones agitadas y sentía el anhelo que los comandaba. Después, sin previo aviso, se desvanecieron con la misma rapidez con la que habían aparecido.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Eso es jugar abiertamente con los sentimientos de uno. –me quejé mirando hacia el techo de piedra, como si hablara con la propia torre- Y eso está muy feo.

Casi como si fuera una respuesta juguetona a mi regañina, de pronto las mismas dos figuras espectrales volvieron a aparecer. Esta vez la situación parecía diferente. Medivh tenía agarrado a mi homólogo de 17 primaveras por la muñeca; la presa era firme, necesitada. El Khadgar del pasado solo tenía ojos para su maestro y le observaba con una mueca de embeleso absoluto.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al situar aquella visión en el tiempo. No me lo pensé dos veces y comencé a seguirlos. Sus pasos espectrales me llevaron hasta los aposentos de Medivh, donde se internaron compartiendo una mirada cómplice. La puerta estaba cerrada y cuando la abrí para seguir observando la escena, Medivh y mi otro yo ya se habían desvanecido. Proferí un gruñido y cerré de nuevo el portón con un golpe.

Sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho. A mi pesar, me quemaba el anhelo. La nostalgia se apoderó de mí y me dejé caer contra la puerta de la habitación.

Había recuperado a Medivh. Al verdadero, al purgado del avatar de Sargeras. Pero aún así no podía evitar, idiota de mí, sentir una envidia terrible por aquel muchacho a punto de vivir uno de los momentos más dulces de su vida.

______________________________

Perdí la noción del tiempo caminando por los rincones de Karazhan. Casi me olvidé por completo de que mi inicial intención al adentrarme en el edificio había sido encontrar al Magus.

Debía de estar a punto de amanecer cuando me pareció percibir la voz de Medivh en el piso inferior y me apresuré a ir en su busca.

Llegué a la altura del balcón que se alzaba sobre la entrada de la torre y una poderosa sensación de _déjà vu_ me golpeó.

Medivh estaba de espaldas, el de verdad, el de mi misma cronología, asomado hacia el exterior, hablando con alguien.

“Quizá no debería haber Guardianes si ése ha sido el precio”, fruncí el ceño al reconocer mi propia voz.

Me quedé muy quieto, a la entrada del balcón. No me hacía falta asomarme para saber lo que había allí abajo: tres tumbas y un joven en cuerpo de anciano, derrotado, superado por las circunstancias que acababa de vivir.

Aquella era la visión que había visto tantos años atrás… Al amanecer de la noche que acabé con la posesión de mi maestro.

─De acuerdo ─comenzó Medivh ─ Pero por el momento, por tu momento, todos debemos interpretar nuestro papel. Todos debemos pagar este precio. Y luego, cuando tengamos la oportunidad, empezaremos de nuevo.

Un haz de luz alumbró de pronto el balcón: el sol comenzaba a asomar tras los picos de las montañas Crestagrana. Una leve brisa se levantó y supe, sin necesidad de asomarme, que la imagen pasada con la que Medivh había estado hablando se había desvanecido.

-Medivh… -musité con un hilo de voz.

El Guardián no dio muestras de oírme. Levantó una mano y sentí que las nubes se arremolinaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Asistí a la transformación de los inocentes jirones de vapor en una furiosa vorágine y sentí verdadero temor.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Medivh?

-¡Medivh! –llamé, tratando de hacerme oír sobre el estruendo de los vientos furiosos que se arremolinaban alrededor de Karazhan.

El Guardián comenzó a gritar a los cielos. Era alguna clase de hechizo, pero ni siquiera yo en calidad de archimago podía reconocer la naturaleza del mismo.

Medivh repitió varias veces el salmo, cada vez más alto, elevando su voz a los cielos para hacerse oír. La torre se estremeció e instintivamente me agarré a la pared más cercana. De repente, todas las corrientes que giraban sobre nosotros cambiaron de dirección con un estruendo ensordecedor, cayendo sobre la forma encapuchada de Medivh en el balcón.

-¡NOOOOOOO! –grité.

A través de la energía canalizada pude distinguir visiones, espectros, recuerdos, formas etéreas, todas atravesando al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Medivh.

Avisté un rictus de dolor en su rostro y lágrimas en sus ojos.No comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero temía por el mago.

Iba a correr hasta él, cuando, de repente, sin previo aviso, todo se detuvo. Los vientos se detuvieron y la brisa mañanera volvió a fluir con normalidad a nuestro alrededor.

Desconcertado, miré hacia el exterior.

-¡Medivh! –grité, corriendo a su encuentro.

No dio muestra alguna de oírme y antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, se transformó en cuervo y abandonó la escena, dejándome solo en el balcón.

-¡MEDIVH! –llamé con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

Decidido a seguirle hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo, tomé forma de cuervo también y me elevé con rapidez, batiendo las alas con todas mis fuerzas.

Debía alcanzarle. No podía dejarle ir otra vez.

La figura negra de Medivh ascendió hasta adentrarse por la ventana de los que, décadas atrás habían sido sus aposentos, y sin pensármelo dos veces, aceleré en los escasos metros que me separaban de él. En mi carrera desesperada no pude controlar bien la distancia y apenas un segundo después me estrellé dolorosamente contra el suelo de la habitación con un graznido.

Recuperé forma humana y me llevé una mano a la cabeza, mareado. Tardé un par de segundos en ubicarme.

La escena que encontré al levantar la vista me descorazonó: Medivh estaba recogido en una esquina, llorando desconsoladamente y gritando a los cielos, suplicando perdón con la voz desgarrada.


	6. Chapter 6

-Bebe. –ordené acercando un vaso con agua a los labios de Medivh. El mago no se resistió, tumbado sobre los restos de su viejo camastro, lívido y tembloroso. Tenía marcas alargadas y rojas a ambos lados del rostro, provocadas por sus propias uñas y ensangrentadas huellas de dientes en los labios.

Apenas habían pasado diez minutos de calma desde que había conseguido sacarle del trance.

Todavía desconocía qué había ocurrido, pero Medivh aún no estaba en condiciones de darme respuestas. Todo cuanto sabía era que Karazhan se sentía extraña; los susurros habían desaparecido y con ellos la atmósfera cargada que llenaba sus pasillos.

Le observé desde un lado del lecho, la misma posición que había ocupado cuando le velaba décadas atrás, durante el coma que le indujo la pelea contra un demonio en Ventormenta.

Le coloqué una mano sobre la frente apartando unos mechones oscuros de su rostro. Se giró levemente para mirarme. Sus maltratados labios esbozaron una sonrisa agradecida.

-Gracias… Joven Confianza. –murmuró con la voz enronquecida.

Le devolví una sonrisa preocupada.

-Descansa, por favor. –le pedí, inclinándome hacia él- Me has dado un susto de muerte… Pensé que te iba a perder una vez más…

El simple pensamiento hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Dejé escapar un leve sollozo y aparté la vista; no quería que Medivh me viera llorar de nuevo. Sentí su mano alcanzando la mía, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

-No me vas a perder otra vez. –susurró, sus ojos verdes mirándome con intensidad.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Sentí un magnetismo irreprimible y me incliné hacia él.

Mis ojos se deslizaron a sus labios entreabiertos y después volvieron a ascender. Su mano se posó en mi mejilla.

-Khadgar… -musitó.

Suspiré. Después de la intensidad de lo vivido, después de creer firmemente que le iba a perder una vez más, el corazón apenas se me aceleró cuando vencí la distancia que nos separaba y junté mis labios suavemente contra los suyos.

Me aparté apenas un segundo después, temeroso de abrirle la herida.

-No… -jadeó cuando hice amago de apartarme del lecho- No te vayas… Por favor…

Sacudí la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Parecía tan vulnerable de pronto, que no pude evitar enternecerme.

Me senté al borde de la cama y comencé a acariciarle el pelo distraídamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos en silencio, solo disfrutando de la compañía mutua después de los recientes momentos de tensión. Quizás una hora, quizás dos… El único indicativo del paso del tiempo era el color volviendo lentamente a las mejillas de Medivh.

-Khadgar, -su voz quebrando el silencio me devolvió a la realidad- lo siento tanto… He hecho tanto mal a la gente que más me importaba que…

-Ya te lo dije, –corté abruptamente- no tienes que disculparte conmigo, Medivh. Ninguna de las cosas terribles que ocurrieron fue culpa tuya.

El mago cerró los ojos, componiendo un mohín dolorido. Posó una de sus manos sobre su pecho y volvió a mirarme.

-Duele… -susurró- Duele tanto…

Mi mano cubrió la suya.

-No estás solo. Sé que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que pasó, pero… -hice una pausa- A partir de ahora, no pienso permitir que nada se tuerza, que nada te haga daño…

Tomé aire. Las palabras que tanto tiempo atrás, en aquella misma habitación, tenían que haber sido pronunciadas me quemaban en la garganta. La voz me seguía diciendo que no era el momento, pero sentía la necesidad de manifestarle de alguna manera cuánto le apreciaba…

-Quiero hacerte feliz, Medivh. O, mejor dicho, quiero que seas feliz. Y si soy yo quien puede brindarte esa felicidad… Yo... –sacudí la cabeza, dejando inacabada la frase.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos.

Finalmente, despegué los labios.

-Qué hiciste exactamente. Qué ocurrió ahí abajo. –inquirí.

El semblante de Medivh se endureció.

-Recuperar parte de mi poder perdido. –respondió- La presencia de mi madre y mía en la torre dejó una impronta muy poderosa en Karazhan. Aparte de las ya de por sí poderosas energías que circulaban por esta zona antes de que la torre fuera levantada. Y eso sin contar la energía de las visiones y todos los espectros que vagaban los pasillos…

No pude ocultar mi estupefacción.

-Has… Absorbido el poder de Karazhan. –comprendí, incrédulo.

Medivh asintió.

-He tenido que pagar un precio terrible por ello… Pero así seré de más utilidad contra la Legión. -Un precio terrible… -repetí con un hilo de voz. -Reviví todos y cada uno de mis errores. Reviví mi muerte y las de los cientos de invitados que asesiné sin querer cuando me enfrenté con mi madre bajo la influencia de Sargeras. Reviví el momento en el que Moroes y Cocinas cayeron bajo mis propias manos… -Medivh apretó los párpados.- Sentí todo el mal que hice, todo el dolor causado dentro de mi ser... Por un momento creí que iba a desgarrarme por dentro…

-No tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Ahí te equivocas. –me cortó Medivh- Tal y como te dije, no tenía otra opción. Y tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Yo más que nadie? ¿A qué te refieres? –inquirí, perdido.

-Te vi, abajo, enterrando mis restos… Y tú me viste a mí. Interactuaste conmigo. –su mirada se posó sobre mí; había un leve brillo de reproche en ellos- Sabías, que las visiones del futuro de Karazhan siempre se cumplían. Por tanto, sabías que iba a volver. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Me coloqué la mano en la nuca, pensativo. -No lo sé. –admití finalmente. Y de veras no lo sabía. De hecho, apenas recordaba haber vivido aquel momento. Quizás no le había dado crédito entonces, dado el estado de shock en el que me encontraba después de matar a Medivh con mis propias manos.

O quizás en el fondo de mi ser no quería hacerme ilusiones sobre su vuelta y había bloqueado aquel recuerdo para prevenir daños.

Medivh suspiró.

-Supongo que ya da lo mismo. –sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo; debía de ser mediodía.

-Si has acabado con todo lo que tenías que hacer aquí, quizás podríamos volver a Dalaran. –propuse- Dormir un rato nos vendría bien a los dos después de una noche tan… Intensa.

Medivh asintió, comenzando a incorporarse.

Le detuve con un gesto. Pasé una mano por su espalda, otra debajo de sus rodillas y le elevé.

El Magus dejó escapar una carcajada.

-No estarás pensando en llevarme así, Joven Confianza. –manifestó alzando una ceja. Lo cierto es que pesaba menos de lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

Medivh era unos centímetros más alto que yo, pero parecía evidente que su constitución era más delgada que la mía.

-Eres peso pluma. –repliqué burlón, dando un par de pasos lejos del lecho. Medivh comenzó a retorcerse en mis brazos.

-Me da igual, déjame bajar, anda. -gruñó- Solo estoy cansado, no me he vuelto inválido.

Reí y le volví a depositar sobre la cama.

Acto seguido creé el portal de vuelta a casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención a los lectores porque llegamos al sexo. Agárrense que vienen curvas xD 
> 
> Espero que os guste ;)

El resto de la mañana decidí dejar a Medivh descansar.

Yo aproveché para hacer algunas gestiones, preguntar sobre posibles incidencias con el portal de Argus y conocer el estado de las tropas.

Parecía que algunos líderes se mostraban escépticos respecto a la lucha en Argus.

Nunca supuse que fuera a ser fácil, pero por el momento sabía que algunos contingentes militares se habían mandado ya al planeta a analizar la situación, mandar reportes de vuelta y garantizar que el portal solo fuera usado por nosotros.

De momento la situación no tenía mala pinta: parecía que la Legión sabía que nuestro asalto era peligroso y, de momento, habían decidido replegar tropas, concedernos algún espacio; seguramente no querían mandar a sus soldados a una muerte segura y preferían asegurarlas para los puntos estratégicos.

Algunas horas después, después de asegurarme que todo estaba en orden, decidí que también había llegado mi momento de descansar. Lo vivido en Karazhan había sido demasiado intenso y sentía un cansancio espeso por dentro, junto con una extraña sensación de irrealidad y mareo.

Esto último muy probablemente motivado por el fuerte golpe que me había dado en la cabeza en el aterrizaje forzoso en Karazhan. No quería admitirlo, pero también las visiones de mi yo pasado con Medivh me habían afectado, haciéndome notar una espinita clavada en mi interior.

Sentía una cierta e inmadura molestia por no poder abalanzarme sobre el Magus después de tanto tiempo, como solía hacer en Karazhan, sin miedo al rechazo. Ahora no las tenía todas conmigo. A pesar de los roces, de las miradas y del beso… La disposición de Medivh me parecía más dudosa. O quizás solo eran cosas mías, el temor a que me rechazara, a que las acciones que había visto en la torre no volvieran jamás…

Apreté los puños, maldiciendo mi egoísmo. No debía pensar en aquellas cosas teniendo en cuenta la situación: un portal gigante ligaba Azeroth con el Cuartel General de la Legión Ardiente y yo solo podía pensar con… Con las partes blandas.

Sacudí la cabeza. Llegué por fin a mis aposentos y atravesé la estancia con cuidado, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no despertar a Medivh.

Iba a dirigirme directamente al sofá, pero me detuve en el centro de la habitación. Dirigí una mirada anhelante hacia el dormitorio y no pude evitar la tentación.

Caminé hacia allí conteniendo la respiración y me asomé al interior.

Observé la figura inmóvil de Medivh durante unos segundos, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho.

La sonrisa estúpida asomó a mis labios y solo se desvaneció cuando oí un susurro.

-Khadgar. –los ojos de Medivh me observaban desde la oscuridad con una mueca de circunstancias en el rostro y una pequeña sonrisa incómoda en los labios.

Sentí un intenso calor subiendo de golpe a mis mejillas.

-Dis-disculpa. Pe-pensé que dormías… Yo... –tartamudeé, avergonzado.

Sacudí la cabeza. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Me empecé a masajear las sienes y cerré los párpados.

Qué era peor, ¿decirle que le estaba espiando mientras dormía o admitir que le estaba mirando sin más con aquella cara de bobalicón? Me estaba luciendo…

-Perdóname. –comencé, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos- Creo que el golpe que me di en la cabeza me afectó más de la cuenta. No pretendía despertarte.

-No lo has hecho. –respondió Medivh- Llevaba un rato pensando en algunas cosas…

Medivh alzó la vista y palmeó la cama a su lado para que me aproximara.

Obedecí tras una leve vacilación.

Al llegar a su altura, me senté sobre el lecho.

-Mientras estaba en Karazhan, antes de bajar al balcón, varias visiones del pasado se revelaron ante mí. Vi muchas cosas terribles, sí. Pero también pude ver algunos otros momentos que despertaron la nostalgia en mi interior. –hizo una pausa- Escenas de amistad, con Lothar y Llane, cuando éramos jóvenes; escenas con mi madre, cuando acudí por primera vez a Karazhan y ella me estuvo mostrando lo que era ser un Guardián; recuerdos de banquetes donde la gente sonreía y era feliz…

Sus ojos deambulaban por la pared de en frente, sin fijarse en ningún punto en concreto.

Después, de pronto, me miró con intensidad.

-También nos vi a nosotros. Vi nuestras lecciones. Me vi a mí mismo formándote con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios cuando veía cómo tu poder no dejaba de crecer cada día… -hizo una pausa- También pude apreciar tu reverencia hacia mí cuando me mirabas... Después, contemplé cómo la forma de mirarnos el uno al otro se volvía más cálida conforme los días pasaban y nuestro afecto crecía…

Su mano se posó en mi mejilla y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba ante la intensidad de su mirada.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Vi mis propias dudas… Vi cómo sacudía la cabeza cuando me daba cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo observándote, perdido. –Medivh negó suavemente con una sonrisa- Sentí aprensión de los pensamientos fugaces que cruzaban mi cabeza. Sabía qué veía en tus ojos… Había admiración, pero también algo más intenso. Aquel brillo en tu mirada… Me daba alas, Khadgar. Nunca había visto a nadie mirarme con esa devoción. –hizo una pausa y de pronto sus labios se tensaron- Pero sabía que estaba mal. Eras tan joven… Y yo tan… Viejo.

Resopló volviendo a poner sus ojos en algún punto inconcreto de la pared frente al lecho.

-Apenas sentía tener unos pocos años más que tú, por lo que llegué a sentir más cercanía y afinidad contigo que con los que habían sido amigos de infancia; ahora ellos tenían sus vidas, sus personalidades habían madurado, pero yo seguía siendo poco más que un adolescente en el cuerpo de un hombre mucho más mayor… -me miró- Aún así sentía que no podía… Que no merecía ese cariño que veía en tus ojos. Me sentía sucio por… Desearte con tanta intensidad. Ya sabes que al final no pude resistirme, y aquella noche en la biblioteca te besé. Avergonzado huí inmediatamente después.

Medivh apretó el puño sobre las sábanas y yo lo cubrí con mi mano.

-Después de eso te seguí buscando. –rememoré, reanudando el relato- Era mi primer beso… Y tú mi primer amor… Sentía que te necesitaba.

-No pude resistirme a ti. Por mucho que lo intenté. –suspiró Medivh- Al principio me opuse, pero… Luego… Llegó un punto en el que mi determinación se derrumbó. Venció mi deseo egoísta… -frunció el ceño- A pesar de que sabía que estaba obligado a abandonarte después y que no podía hacer nada contra la influencia de Sargeras.

Afiancé la presa sobre su mano.

-Fue mejor tenerte y después perderte que jamás haberte tenido. –afirmé con seguridad.

Medivh por toda respuesta suspiró, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

-Después se nos fue un poco de las manos. Mi intención era mitigar mi deseo… Pero solo conseguí alimentarlo. De pronto, los besos se quedaban cortos, las caricias…

Hizo una pausa y alzó la vista para mirarme.

-Volví a ver aquella noche que acabé por ignorar todas mis reservas; la noche en la que mis anhelos vencieron. –se humedeció los labios; aprecié que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas- Nos vi a los dos, cogidos de la mano subiendo a mi dormitorio por primera vez…

-Yo también lo vi. –musité, sintiendo que me faltaba el aliento.

Los ojos se Medivh se separaron de los míos para mirar mis labios. Su pulgar se posó sobre ellos y después ascendió por la línea de mi mandíbula.

De repente me di cuenta de que el mago respiraba con dificultad. Su mirada oscurecida volvió a encontrarse con la mía.

-Y deseé tan fuerte repetir esa noche, Khadgar… Lo deseo ahora… No sabes cuánto… -jadeó.

-Ya somos dos… -suspiré inclinándome sobre él.

No pude soportarlo más. Aquella era toda la información que necesitaba.

Antes de llegar hasta sus labios, Medivh se irguió, apoderándose de los míos con fiereza.

Ladeé la cabeza para profundizar el beso, conforme sentía sus labios separándose, su lengua lamiendo los míos, pidiendo desesperadamente acceso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, nos separamos, jadeando.

-Khadgar, hazme olvidar todo lo malo que he presenciado hoy en Karazhan, por favor… -suplicó contra mis labios, mirándome a los ojos.

Me subí a la cama, hincando mis rodillas en el colchón, a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Te haré olvidarlo todo, Medivh… Te lo juro.

Nos sumergimos en un beso profundo mientras las manos del Magus me liberaban con cierta dificultad de mis prendas.

El pulso de ambos temblaba tanto que apenas yo mismo fui capaz de prestar ayuda en la tarea de desnudarme.

Sentía su calor debajo de mí y aquello me hacía vibrar de anhelo, barría fuera de mí todo raciocinio. En mi mente solo había espacio para una cosa: sentirle y hacerlo cuanto antes. El perfil de su piel expuesta bajo la sábana que le cubría, palpitante y cálida, era una promesa imposible de rechazar; el mundo podía arder a nuestro alrededor, pero yo iba a tomarle en aquel momento y no era capaz de conjurar una imagen más allá de aquello, del aquí y ahora. Aparté la sábana de un tirón, revelando su cuerpo desnudo. Me pegué a él con fervor, adosando mi cadera y comenzando a frotarme contra él, entregándome al más primario de mis instintos.

Las manos de Medivh seguían pugnando por arrancar mi ropa interior y me erguí, de rodillas sobre el lecho, deshaciéndome de la prenda definitivamente, arrojándola lejos.

Sentí los ojos de Medivh recorriendo hambrientamente mi anatomía y deteniéndose en el lugar donde mi excitación adquiría una dimensión física.

Yo, por mi parte, me quedé muy quieto, probablemente con una mirada muy similar a la suya, desbocada y ennegrecida por la lujuria, devorando centímetros de piel hasta detenerme finalmente en la pulsante y firme erección entre sus piernas.

El mago se incorporó en el lecho, arrodillándose junto a mí, hincando sus dedos en mis nalgas y atrayéndome hacia él, haciéndome sentir su excitación contra mi bajo vientre. Notaba su respiración agitada junto a mi oído mientras basculaba con la cadera, produciendo roces intermitentes entre nuestros miembros, alimentando mi necesidad.

Le rodeé con los brazos, apretándole fuertemente contra mí, para acto seguido apoderarme de sus labios con ferocidad.

Su mano se deslizó entre nuestros cuerpos, asiendo mi miembro con firmeza y empezando a masturbarme a buen ritmo.

Dejé escapar un gemido ronco.

Introduje tres dedos en mi boca, humedeciéndolos. Acto seguido los posé en sus nalgas, mostrando claramente mis intenciones.

-Tienes prisa, por lo que veo… -jadeó cerca de mi oído.

No pude otra cosa que asentir.

-Te necesito… -acerté a pronunciar, sin aliento- Llevo tanto tiempo deseando esto…

Su sonrisa se bocetó contra la piel de mi cuello.

-Tampoco yo puedo esperar a sentirte dentro de mí otra vez… -susurró en un tono que me arrancó el aliento.

La pulsión entre mis muslos se volvió más insistente.

En mi cabeza solo cabía un dictado, urgente e irrevocable: tenía poseerle y tenía que hacerlo ya, aunque aquello entrañase rapidez o violencia.

Le empujé casi con brusquedad, obligándole a echarse de nuevo en el lecho. Medivh volteó hasta quedar sobre su vientre, dándome la espalda. Le agarré por las caderas, acercándole con posesividad.

Me tumbé sobre él, hincando los codos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y reprimí un escalofrío al sentir la curvatura de sus nalgas contra mi erección. Embestí suavemente, haciéndome notar, arrancándole a Medivh un gemido anhelante.

Empecé a frotarme contra él, pasando entre sus nalgas, sintiendo las fibras de sus músculos tensarse, respondiendo positivamente a cada movimiento.

El mago también comenzó a moverse lentamente contra el colchón a mi mismo son, frotándose contra la tela.

Medivh atrasó la cadera, redondeando deliciosamente la forma de sus nalgas y haciendo su entrada visible a mis hambrientos ojos.

Tragué saliva ante aquella imagen, acariciando mi propio miembro, mientras fantaseaba con acabar la espera.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de disipar la niebla de mi mente.

Acto seguido, volví a humedecer mis dedos y me dispuse a prepararle todo lo delicadamente que mi creciente necesidad me permitió, vibrando de urgencia y anhelo, con las mandíbulas apretadas, tratando de resistir la tentación. Medivh gimió y elevó las caderas, buscando el contacto, y por simpatía yo mismo jadeé, mientras mis dedos se movían en su interior.

Resoplé, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Empecé a embestirle con la mano y me pegué a él, acompañando la penetración con la cadera.

Era difícil emplearme a fondo en ello cuando estaba sintiendo en las manos la calidez y humedad de su interior, tan tentadores...

Me erguí un poco para escupir en mi mano libre y lubricar mi miembro.

No podía esperar más.

Me volví a echar sobre él, colocando la punta de mi erección sobre su entrada, pasándolo un par de veces por la zona, atento a la reacción de Medivh.

Sus manos agarraron firmemente la tela de la cama y se giró a medias para dispararme una mirada empañada de deseo.

-Hazlo ya. –jadeó en un tono de voz autoritario que me hizo estremecer.

No esperé a que lo repitiera.

Empujé con la cadera, notando el abrazo cálido de sus estrechas entrañas.

Su reacción no se hizo esperar y un gemido especialmente alto abandonó sus labios.

Apreté los párpados y dejé escapar un jadeo ahogado. Comencé a moverme despacio, tanteando.

-¡Joder…! –gritó Medivh, pegando su cara a la almohada. Le así por las caderas, avanzando los últimos centímetros, dejando escapar un gemido ronco cuando mi bajo vientre hizo tope con sus nalgas.

Notaba cada centímetro, preso en su interior pulsando contra sus paredes, y le sentía a él, palpitando al mismo son.

Comencé a embestirle, dejándome llevar por la intensidad del contacto, cogiendo velocidad a cada nuevo embate.

Sin embargo, había algo más. Echaba en falta verle el rostro, sus expresiones mientras me movía dentro de él.

Me detuve y Medivh alzó la cabeza, inquisitivo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –jadeó- No pares…

-Ponte boca arriba... Por favor… –pedí con la respiración agitada.

El mago se dio la vuelta de inmediato y una imagen salida de un recuerdo me golpeó. Aquella misma estampa que seguía apareciendo en mis más dulces sueños: Medivh con el pelo revuelto, los ojos opacados por el deseo, observándome con intensidad; los labios rojos, seguramente de marcárselos con los dientes al resistir mis primeros y más dolorosos embates; las mejillas levemente enrojecidas y su excitación bien visible, reclamando atención entre sus muslos abiertos. Me eché sobre él incapaz de aguantar la tentación de besar sus labios, mientras con la mano tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a estimularlo. Reanudé mi movimiento dentro de él, acompasándolo con la masturbación, mientras mi mano libre se movía por su cuerpo, rememorando formas que había tenido la ocasión de acariciar con anterioridad.

Medivh, por su parte, se colgó de mi cuello mientras delineaba mis labios con la lengua, pasando sus piernas por mi cadera, adhiriéndose a mí, mientras le penetraba a un ritmo cada vez más frenético, sabiéndome cerca del culmen, a mi pesar.

Me vi incapaz de detenerme, incapaz de esperar, de alargarlo.

Me abandoné a la calidez de su piel y sus entrañas y me entregué por entero a la causa de darle en aquel momento todo cuanto era.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de vaciarme en él, después de todo aquel tiempo. El anhelo acumulado había dejado una marca, y solo entonces, que estaba a punto de borrarla de mi piel pude sentir su intensidad, notar cuánto dolía.

Medivh debía de estar pasando por una situación similar; sus ojos trabados en los míos eran dos pozos de negrura que me miraban sin verme realmente, engullidos por la lujuria. Sentía que, al igual que yo, me miraba desde el fondo de aquella oscuridad, abrumado por el placer, sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra o mostrar abiertamente algo más que aquella cruda apertura animal, manifestada en nuestra respiración entrecortada, en nuestros gemidos rasgados entrelazados resonando en nuestros oídos, imposibles de identificar como suyos o míos, y la violencia de nuestros movimientos conforme el clímax tomaba forma.

Llegué al orgasmo sin saber muy bien cómo ni cuándo, con una fuerza abrumadora que sentí como un torrente de calidez entre mis piernas. La intensidad me obligó a apretar los párpados y tensar toda mi anatomía. Mis labios se separaron en un grito que no llegué a pronunciar, mientras seguía apretando mi cuerpo contra el de Medivh como si él fuera la última cosa en el mundo.

Después, tan súbitamente como llegué a la cúspide, caí con los ojos en blanco, sudoroso y jadeante sobre el Magus.

La humedad caliente y viscosa de mi mano me indicó que él también había llegado al culmen y me permití una sonrisa satisfecha.

La oscuridad de mi mente se fue diluyendo, dando paso a un sopor extremo y pesado.

Intenté mantener los párpados abiertos, pero la pulsión ahora apacible que oía dentro de mis oídos sonaba como una auténtica canción de cuna para mí.

Me di la vuelta para quedar boca arriba sobre el lecho. Cuando me giré para mirar a Medivh, le encontré acurrucado junto a mí, frotando su mejilla contra la piel de mi pecho con los ojos entornados y gesto somnoliento.

No sé si llegué a besarle una última vez en los labios antes de rendirme definitivamente al sueño…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues aquí seguimos. Como soy un puto desastre, hice mal el copia pega del documento de word en el capítulo anterior y corté después del sexo xD Así soy yo e_e Escena de sexo, pierdo la puta cabeza y se me olvida lo que estaba haciendo *sigh*
> 
> En fin, siento la tardanza en postear nuevos capis, pero me surgieron cosillas y no pude actualizar. Pido disculpas por ello u_u
> 
> Y dicho esto, aquí va el capítulo 8 :3 Espero que lo sigáis disfrutando ^^

Me desperté sobresaltado al oír unas pisadas fuera del dormitorio. Iba a levantarme, pero de pronto me di cuenta de había un peso contra mí que no me dejaba hacerlo. En la penumbra percibí las facciones de Medivh contra mi pecho, dormido con una mueca apacible y feliz en su rostro. 

Su cuerpo desnudo estaba trabado con el mío por lo mi movilidad era extremadamente limitada. Me permití una sonrisa amplia y deposité un beso sobre su frente. 

De no ser porque estaba seguro de haber oído algo en el exterior de la habitación, habría decidido quedarme allí, observando la lenta respiración del mago, acariciando su forma dormida sobre mí, memorizando las líneas de su cuerpo esbelto perfilándose en la oscuridad. Chasqueé la lengua con molestia: aquello debería esperar.

Lentamente me desenredé del cuerpo de Medivh y dejé el lecho. Eché una breve mirada por la ventana. La luz lunar se filtraba plateada a través del cristal, aunque algunos matices rojizos del cielo evidenciaban que no hacía mucho que había anochecido. A lo sumo, calculé, llevaríamos un par de horas dormidos.

Me aproximé a la puerta y la entreabrí, lo justo para echar un vistazo al exterior. Escudriñé las sombras con los ojos entornados. De repente, una sombra se movió en la oscuridad y mi primer reflejo fue comenzar a canalizar un hechizo ofensivo.

Sin embargo, de súbito, una pompa de luz brotó de pronto en el centro de la habitación y con ella hizo aparición la figura de una mujer.

-¿Khadgar?

Me sobresalté y caí de espaldas con un grito.

Era Modera. Joder.

Me di cuenta de mi estado de desnudez y cerré la puerta apresuradamente con el pie al oír sus pasos aproximándose. Las bisagras chirriaron cuando su mano se posó al otro lado.

-¡Estoy sin vestir, coño, espera! –grité, sin aliento, pegando un taconazo desesperado para impedir que entrase en la habitación.

Inmediatamente, la fuerza al otro lado de la puerta cesó.

-¡Perdón!- respondió ella desde el otro lado con una nota de rubor en la voz- No esperaba que estuvieras dormido a estas horas…

Gruñí. Tenía razón, no solía. Tampoco era habitual en la Ciudadela Violeta llamar a las puertas. ¿Quién las necesitaba pudiendo teletransportarse? Por otra parte, tampoco era habitual que yo durmiera desnudo, por lo que, fuera la hora que fuera, siempre (hasta aquella noche, claro) había estado perfectamente visible para visitas sorpresa.

Busqué mi túnica, diseminada por diferentes puntos de la habitación. Proferí una maldición al solo distinguir mis pantalones. 

Un gruñido brotó a mi espalda y Medivh se revolvió sobre el lecho.

-¿Qué ocurre, Khadgar? –inquirió con tono adormilado.

-Nada, nada. –repliqué con rapidez- Tú sigue durmiendo.

-¿Dónde está el Guardián, Khadgar? –llegó la voz de Modera, amortiguada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Medivh me miró con el ceño fruncido. 

“¿Qué hace esta aquí?” leí en sus labios, a pesar de que no profirió sonido alguno. 

Me encogí de hombros. 

“Eso pretendo averiguar” articulé comunicándome de la misma manera.

Terminé de ponerme el pantalón y salí al exterior tratando de abrir la puerta lo justo y necesario para que cupiera mi cuerpo sin dar más detalles del interior del dormitorio.

Modera me miró con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Dónde está el Guardián? -repitió mirándome fíjamente.

-Esto… -no pude evitar sonrojarme- Está… Yo…

La archimaga echó una mirada rápida hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio, volvió a mirarme y alzó una ceja con gesto inquisitivo. Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de pensar con rapidez. Finalmente, me di por vencido en mi búsqueda de una excusa: suspiré y asentí, bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Vosotros dos… -comenzó Modera, aparentemente confundida.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió tras de mí con un quejido. La cabeza de Medivh asomó por el borde de la puerta, con el cabello desordenado y una sonrisa torcida.

-Permíteme que te explique: consejero y aconsejado estábamos teniendo una reunión urgente. -explicó con tono burlón- Pero, tranquila, archimaga: te perdonamos por interrumpirla.

Me pasé una mano por el rostro, sopesando si reír o llorar. Carraspeé y me erguí para afrontar la mirada severa de Modera.

-Compartíamos un momento de intimidad. Nada más. –aclaré- Después, nos dormimos, me temo. Fue un día complicado, volvimos a mediodía después de preparar algunas cosas durante toda la noche para nuestra marcha a Argus y…

Modera sacudió la cabeza.

-No me importa con quién te acuestes tú o el Guardián, archimago. Eso solo os incumbe a vosotros dos. –me cortó, mirándome con seriedad- Vengo a entregar un mensaje urgente.

Mi rostro mudó del azoramiento a la más absoluta severidad en apenas un segundo.

-Qué ocurre. –demandé.

-Argus. Están atacando nuestras posiciones allí. Necesitamos refuerzos.

-Mierda… -profirió Medivh a mi espalda, quien también se había puesto unos pantalones y había abandonado la habitación para colocarse a nuestra altura.

Resoplé. Las cosas se complicaban. No podíamos permitir que nuestras tropas retrocedieran; aquello significaba regalarle la puerta de Azeroth a la Legión. 

Compartí una mirada con Medivh, que asintió con determinación.

-Iremos nosotros a ayudar. –decidí- Necesitaremos ayuda, desde luego. Intenta contactar con la Horda y la Alianza para conseguir algunas tropas más de manera inmediata. 

Modera asintió.

-Los héroes que se encontraban en Dalaran ya fueron avisados y actualmente se están agrupando frente al portal.

Asentí con firmeza.

-Ha llegado la hora de plantar cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido un capitulillo corto, me temo u_u Las culpas a mi retracción mental cuando hay sexo raventrust e_e que como ya señalé en las notas iniciales amputé el capítulo y me quedé más fresca que una lechuga xD
> 
> Esta noche espero subir el siguiente capítulo para compensar el fallo ^^U
> 
> Nos leemos! :3


	9. Chapter 9

Me vestí con premura, echando miradas anhelantes al lecho revuelto, donde en la forma de las sábanas arrugadas, todavía podía adivinar la forma de nuestros cuerpos desnudos abrazados.

Suspiré con pesar y sentí una mano en el hombro. Giré sobre mis talones y Medivh me brindó una sonrisa triste.

-Me gustaría que las cosas fueran de otra forma… -comencé, elevando una mano hasta su mejilla.

-A quién no… -suspiró Medivh- Pero este es el mundo que tenemos. Y nuestro destino nos espera allí afuera. 

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-Apenas he tenido tiempo de tenerte entre mis brazos… Apenas hemos podido… -dejé la frase inacabada.

Sacudí la cabeza. Sabía que era egoísta pensar así, pedir aquello, pedir tiempo para los dos… Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que era injusto. Jamás había ambicionado nada. Jamás había pedido otra cosa... Solo quería tener tiempo con la persona a la que quería… ¿Era tanto pedir?

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y la atrapé rápidamente, antes de que se descolgara por el borde de mi mandíbula. La confesión nunca revelada seguía quemándome detrás de la lengua. Sin embargo… 

-Si me pasase algo en batalla, quería decirte… -comencé.

-No te pasará nada. –me cortó, poniendo las manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos- Volveremos. Los dos. Yo como un hombre libre. Y tú conmigo. Y, entonces, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros.

Cerré los ojos, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que aquello fuera cierto.

-De acuerdo… -susurré, tratando de imprimir mi mirada de toda la determinación que pude rescatar- Vayamos, pues.

Medivh, sin embargo, alzó el dedo índice.

-Un segundo. –pidió suavemente.

Se apartó de mí, entonces. Yo le seguí con la mirada. Le vi caminar hasta el cabecero de la cama y coger a Atiesh. Después volvió a mi lado y me lo tendió.

Lo tomé de sus manos al tiempo que me aproximaba a su rostro para depositar un último beso en sus labios. Acto seguido, piqué en el suelo con el cetro, a mi vera, componiendo un gesto de determinación.

-Adelante, mi Joven Confianza. –susurró Medivh con los ojos brillando de orgullo.- Por nosotros… ¡Por Azeroth!

-¡Por Azeroth! –repetí con decisión.

______________________

Los miembros del Consejo de los Seis nos esperaban a la salida de la Ciudadela Violeta. Cuando nos vieron aparecer, Modera acudió hasta nosotros.

-Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes: debéis ir a Exodar. –informó- Allí se están congregando las fuerzas de la Horda y la Alianza para viajar a Argus. Parece que están preparando una especia de nave.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Exodar? ¿Una nave?

Modera asintió.

-Argus es el mundo natal de los draenei, ellos sabrán mejor que cualquier otro cómo proceder. Y están convencidos de que esta es la mejor forma. –esperó a mi asentimiento para continuar- Aún no han encontrado al ejército de la luz, pero creemos que no están lejos.

-Turalyon… -musité recordando el mensaje del Corazón de Luz al comienzo del asalto a la Costa Abrupta.

-No he podido averiguar mucho más en este tiempo, pero supongo que cuando lleguéis a Exodar obtendréis más respuestas.

No pude evitar sentir una cierta emoción ante la idea que encontrarme con mi viejo compañero de batalla. 

Apenas unos meses atrás le consideraba perdido en alguno de los mundos de la Legión a los que Ner’thul había conectado con la agónica Terrallende. Sin embargo, aquel mensaje me había llenado de esperanzas. Esperaba encontrarle en Argus sano y salvo.

-De acuerdo. –concedí- Abriré un portal hasta Exodar, entonces.

Karlain, que también se había aproximado, me cortó con un gesto.

-No hará falta, archimago; nosotros nos hemos adelantado. El portal está en el Alto de Krasus, os aconsejo que os deis prisa. –dijo.

Agradecí las molestias tomadas y con una leve inclinación de cabeza Medivh y yo nos despedimos del Consejo y partimos hacia el Alto de Krasus.

-¿Qué crees que nos espera en Argus? –inquirió de pronto Medivh, quien después de recogerse el cabello en una coleta se había colocado la capucha de la túnica.

Escruté su rostro ensombrecido bajo el tejido. El brillo de sus ojos se me antojó temeroso. O quizás fue tan solo un reflejo de los míos propios en los suyos.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, la verdad… -suspiré- Demonios, supongo. Fel por todas partes, criaturas torturadas... Un panorama nada agradable.

Medivh inhaló profundamente a mi lado, deteniéndose frente al portal a la capital Draenei.

-Espero de veras que tus predicciones se cumplan y eso sea lo peor que nos encontremos allí.–respondió con tono sombrío, a lo que fruncí abruptamente el ceño.

-¿A qué te refie…?

Acto seguido, tomó el portal, dejándome con la pregunta en los labios. Mascullé una maldición. Odiaba que me dejaran con la palabra en la boca.  
______________________

Exodar bullía de gente de todas razas y clases. Sin embargo, el tono de conversación era bajo, cauto, acorde con la situación delicada que vivíamos.

-¿Y ahora? –inquirió Medivh a mi lado.

Me rasqué la cabeza, pensativo.

-Supongo que debemos buscar a Velen. –propuse.

Medivh asintió, echando una mirada circular por encima de los presentes. Le imité, barriendo la sala con la mirada, hasta que finalmente distinguí su figura en el centro de la multitud junto a la de Illidan.

-Allí están. –indiqué.

Medivh siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

-Vamos, entonces. –esbozó una sonrisa lupina, frotándose las manos.

-Tendremos que abrirnos paso dando un rodeo… -comencé, valorando los espacios que había a nuestro alrededor.

-Sí, sí... Y tardar media vida en hacerlo. O bien, podemos directamente hacer esto. –dijo de pronto Medivh, terminando de canalizar algún tipo de hechizo que provocó que la multitud a nuestro lado fuera apartada de golpe por una fuerza extraña. 

Abrí mucho los ojos, estupefacto. Me giré para detener al Magus, pero ya era demasiado tarde: las manos de Medivh, envueltas en un aura azulada se elevaron frente a él y con ellas, un corredor invisible se formó delante de nosotros, lo que provocó que la gente que se encontraba allí segundos antes fuera desplazada sin cuidado.

Una nube de quejidos e insultos se elevó desde la incontenta multitud y Medivh se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa encantadora. Actó seguido, el mago tiró de mi túnica, obligándome a avanzar por el recién creado corredor.

Conforme avanzábamos, pude notar las miradas incendiarias de varios cientos de pares de ojos. Me sonrojé poderosamente, fruto del arrepentimiento y la vergüenza.

-¡Disculpad! ¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡No queríamos importunaros…! Yo… -me incliné hacia el Magus y siseé en su oído:- Medivh, te juro que te voy a matar… ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

El mago me mostró los dientes en una sonrisa feroz.

-Somos el Líder del Kirin Tor y el Guardián, es más importante que llleguemos a nuestro destino antes de mañana que la comodidad temporal de los soldados. Me refiero… Están perfectamente, mírales.

Velen e Illidan, al otro lado de la pasarela arcana, habían dejado de hablar y miraban en nuestra dirección con cara de cirscunstancias.

Esbocé una sonrisa incómoda y alcé una mano en señal de saludo. Tierra, trágame.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, Medivh chasqueó los dedos y la multitud volvió a ocupar tras una sacudida sus lugares de origen.

-Velen. –saludé con una leve inclinación de cabeza, todavía con las mejillas enrojecidas- Disculpad nuestras maneras, pero temíamos que el tiempo apremiara…

El viejo draenei asintió.

-Y lo hace. Me alegra ver que por fin has llegado, archimago.

Sus ojos se depositaron en Medivh.

-¡Oh! –exclamé, dándome cuenta de que Velen no podía conocer al Magus- Este es Medivh, hace tiempo fue el Guardián de Tirisfal.

-Y ahora soy el Guardián a secas porque me acostumbré al título. Además de que quien en verdad es el Guardián aquí no quiere usarlo, así que... –insinuó lanzándome una mirada de reojo.

Las blancas cejas de Velen se arquearon. 

-Sí... Creo haber leído tu historia, Guardián de Tirisfal. –contestó el draenei- Tú abriste el Portal Oscuro a Draenor, ¿no es así? 

La fachada de seguridad de Medivh estalló en mil pedazos. El mago bajó la mirada incapaz de sostenérsela al viejo draenei.

Me apresuré a cubrir a mi compañero adelantando una pierna instintivamente en ademán protector, mas Medivh me detuvo colocando la mano suavemente en mi hombro.

-Está bien, Joven Confianza. –susurró junto a mi oído; después se giró hacia Velen- No es ningún secreto que cometí errores terribles en el pasado bajo la influencia de Sargeras. Pero ahora estoy aquí para enmendarlos.

El anciano draenei asintió despacio, evaluando el gesto de determinación de Medivh con calma.

-Toda ayuda se agradece, Guardián. -dijo al fin- Bienvenido a Exodar. Lamento que hayas tenido que venir por primera vez aquí en estas terribles circunstancias.

Medivh aceptó las amables palabras de Velen con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Cambié el peso de una pierna a otra echando una mirada circular.

-¿Estamos listos para partir ya? –interrogué- Hay bastante gente…

Illidan se incorporó a la conversación.

-No es tanta si tienes en cuenta que es todo lo que nos queda. –apostilló el cazador de demonios.

Tensé los labios. Estaba claro que aunque la Legión había sufrido bajas importantes, nuestras filas también se habían resentido. A pesar de todo, sacudí la cabeza e intenté cambiar de tema.

-Y… Bueno, ¿qué es eso de una nave, Velen? –inquirí.

-Un vehículo que hemos estado construyendo de un tiempo a esta parte: el Vindicaar. Nos permitirá estar a salvo cuando crucemos el portal y desplazarnos de manera segura en Argus.

Asentí a las palabras del viejo profeta, impresionado. Habían pensado en todo…

-Velen, Señor, –un paladín draenei se adentró en el círculo-, ya han terminado de incorporarse las últimas tropas. 

-Magnífico. Embarquemos, pues. –dijo Velen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dije que iba a subir capítulo para compensar el problemilla anterior y aquí estoy ù_ú Soy mujer de palabra. 
> 
> Aviso que a partir de esta zona escribí prácticamente al mismo tiempo que iba enterándome de cosas implementadas en el PTR sobre el parche 7.3, por lo a lo mejor hay cosas que coinciden y otras no xD Es difícil cuando la información llega tan con cuentagotas, la verdad u_u Aunque he intentado vertir todo lo que sé sobre el tema en el fic. También hay algunas cosas cambiadas, obviamente, que personalmente consideraba que tenían más sentido (como Exodar abarrotado de gente, por ejemplo xD)
> 
> Aparte de eso, voy a tener que reajustar medidas, aparte de por el gambazo del capítulo 7 porque conforme iba escribiendo no me di cuenta, pero las longitudes de los capítulos son super aleatorias e_e Postearé nuevo capi en unos días y para entonces espero haberlo reorganizado mejor xD
> 
> No creo que tarde mucho en actualizar, de todas formas.
> 
> Hasta entonces, espero que os guste ^^
> 
> Nos leemos! :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención, preparad la insulina porque de este capítulo más de uno sale diabético perdido e_e Espero que no os resulte excesivamente empalagoso. He intentado meter alguna nota de humor, angustia y bolas de fuego derritiendo demonios para hacerlo más llevadero. Espero que sea suficiente xD
> 
> Y sin más dilación, aquí os dejo con ello. 
> 
> Espero que os guste ^^
> 
> Nos leemos! :3

La entrada a Vindicaar la efectuamos de uno en uno, adentrándonos en una fuente de luz que hacía las veces de portal. El interior del vehículo era una especie de Exodar en miniatura, una pequeña gran gema hueca suspendida sobre la capital Draenei. En ella, absolutamente todo, las formas, materiales, arquitectura e ingeniería hacía honor a su procedencia: las paredes, techos y demás superficies estaban erizados de gemas rosáceas que despedían un leve brillo del mismo color; en incluso los más pequeños detalles de mobiliario estaban remachados con aquel tipo de detalles.

-El viaje será breve. –avisó Velen.- No os acomodéis demasiado. En cuanto descendamos, las fuerzas de la Legión nos estarán esperando y atacarán.

Asentí con decisión a sus palabras.

-Estaremos listos. –asentí.

Velen se marchó tras efectuar un breve gesto con la cabeza.

Miré a Medivh a mi lado, y solo entonces me percaté de su expresión sombría. Miré a mi alrededor y busqué con la mirada un lugar apartado. Necesitaba un momento a solas con él. Sin mediar palabra, le así por la túnica y le obligué a seguirme.

-Qué ocurre, Joven Confianza. –inquirió con un leve temblor en la voz.

-No. Qué te ocurre a ti. –demandé, con firmeza.

Suspiró. 

-Tengo miedo. –admitió sin mirarme- De fallaros otra vez. 

Suspiré. Algo así había supuesto… Las palabras de Velen, aunque inocentes, habían tocado hueso.

Le tomé amorosamente por el mentón y le dediqué una mirada afectuosa.

-No vas a fallar a nadie. –murmuré suavemente- Además, estaremos juntos ahí abajo. Lo haremos bien.

Mi mano libre buscó la suya y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Le atraje hacia mí.

-Anda -susurré en su oído-, regálame una de tus hermosas sonrisas. Las cosas siempre mejoran cuando sonríes...

Medivh alzó una ceja.

-¿Ahora eres un romántico? –replicó, burlón

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Contigo me sale solo. –contesté, desviando la mirada.

Medivh gruñó, con la sonrisa, a su pesar, extendiéndose por sus labios.

-Para ya, anda... Me estás dando vergüenza ajena… -se quejó, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Reí suavemente. Después, permanecí unos segundos en silencio, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad. Su mano apretó la mía y sentí una presión en el corazón.

Amaba a aquel hombre. Lo había hecho durante toda mi vida y lo hacía ahora, de manera intensa a inevitable. Sus sonrisas, sus silencios, sus formas de mirar; sus cejas espesas y expresivas; sus oscuros, obstinados e intensos ojos verde jade; sus labios bien definidos y sugerentes; los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas al sonreír; los mechones negros que quedaban sueltos en el centro de su frente cuando se recogía el pelo, demasiado cortos para mantenerse alineados con el resto de la coleta y demasiado largos para permanecer erguidos; su carácter fuerte, sus variaciones de humor; su cuerpo espigado, esbelto y hermoso…

Tragué saliva.

-Te quiero, Medivh. –musité, acariciando su barbilla- Cuando todo esto acabe… 

-El futuro será nuestro. –completó, agarrándome por la cadera y atrayéndome hacia él, hasta que quedó encerrado entre la pared y mi cuerpo- No me sentí... Preparado para decirlo antes, pero… Yo también te quiero, Khadgar.

Sonreí antes de aproximar mis labios a los suyos. Apenas pudimos efectuar un breve roce de labios; un segundo después Velen llamaba a todos los presentes: habíamos llegado a Argus.

________________________

Los exteriores de Vindicaar nos regalaron las vistas de un mundo arrasado, con profundas huellas de magia vil que hedían a corrupción; ríos y lagos enteros que refulgían con el agresivo color verde, firma de la Legión Ardiente y todo lo relacionado con ella.

El plan inicial era destruir las arma que la Legión tenía apuntando hacia nuestras posiciones; sus potentes rayos muy probablemente serían capaces de destruir el Vindicaar de unos pocos embates, o al menos, dañarlo de gravedad. Fuera como fuese, ninguna de las dos opciones parecía buena. No, aguantar sus disparos y rezar para que nuestras defensas resistieran no era una opción. Debíamos atacar primero y avanzar para destruir sus armas.

Para ello, nuestras tropas debían presionar y avanzar hasta los escudos enemigos, destruirlos y posteriormente comenzar un bombardeo sin cuartel hacia sus posiciones. Solo de esta forma podríamos internarnos en el corazón de Argus, ver qué se cocía allí y purgar a la Legión de una vez por todas.

Tal y como había previsto Velen, a nuestra posición, se acercaban hordas enteras de demonios. Nos estaban esperando. 

Miré a mi alrededor, escrutando las caras de los presentes, marcadas por el dolor y el cansancio. Y apenas todo aquello acababa de empezar…

Quizás necesitaban un pequeño empujón, pensé. Estaba en la retaguardia, junto al resto de hechiceros, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que la distancia era insuficiente para que no me oyeran cuando pronuncié:

-¿Todos listos? –alcé la voz, mirando a las tropas a mi alrededor- ¡Azeroth está orgulloso de vosotros, campeones! ¡Demostrémosles a la Legión Ardiente qué ocurre cuando Horda y Alianza trabajan juntos!

Inmediatamente gritos de guerra se oyeron entre los soldados y sentí una chispa de orgullo en mi interior: la Horda y la Alianza luchaban codo con codo, por fin. Orcos ayudando a humanos, elfos, draenei, goblins, tauren, huargen, trolls, gnomos, enanos y pandaren compartiendo miradas de complicidad, coordinándose juntos en batalla, aunando esfuerzos contra el verdadero enemigo.

En otro orden de cosas, cuando el conflicto se desató, también pude apreciar la magnitud del poder que Medivh había absorbido en Karazhan. La intensidad de su aura había crecido notablemente, pero solo entonces, cuando los torrentes de magia arcana comenzaron a desatarse por sus venas noté el vigor de la energía que le rodeaba, proyectándose a su alrededor, cargando el aire. 

La representación más palpable de esto no se hizo esperar: su primer ataque derrumbó a todo el frente enemigo de una sola bola de fuego arcano y él mismo retrocedió ligeramente, abrumado por el recién estrenado poder.

Se miró las manos un segundo y la mueca sorprendida de su rostró mudó inmediatamente a una al tiempo divertida y confiada.

-Esto va a estar entretenido… -le oí murmurar para sí.

Las cosas sucedieron con rapidez. La infantería enemiga intentó quebrar nuestra formación sin éxito, chocando frontalmente con la nuestra. Después, nuestros ataques a distancia literalmente hicieron desaparecer al enemigo en unos pocos minutos. La situación tan solo se volvió peligrosa en una ocasión, cuando una saeta de fuego vil cayó muy próxima a nuestra posición y nos vimos obligados a dispersarnos. 

Fue, entonces, cuando uno de los perros infernales que les acompañaban atravesó corriendo el campo de batalla y se abalanzó contra mí. Logré esquivarlo, pero la siguiente enbestida ocurrió demasiado deprisa y Medivh, a mi lado, apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. 

Las fauces de la bestia pasaron a una distancia peligrosa de su pierna y el mago profirió una exclamación ahogada. Segundos después, uno de nuestros guerreros embistió al animal con el escudo por delante, mandándole de cabeza a una sima profunda cuyo fondo se perdía en la más absoluta negrura.

No fue, sin embargo, un enfrentamiento demasiado duro; las tropas enemigas, masacradas por nuestras fuerzas, se vieron obligadas a retroceder y el conflicto, para nosotros, se saldó con apenas un par de heridos leves. 

Aquello no había terminado, sin embargo: debíamos avanzar antes de la llegada de refuerzos.

Me permití esbozar una sonrisa, girándome hacia Medivh.

-No fue demasiado difícil. Espero que siga así… -comencé.

De pronto, noté que cojeaba y me alarmé. 

Corrí hasta su lado.

-Medivh, ¿estás bien? –me preocupé, tomándole en mis brazos.

-Un roce tonto, nada más. El bicho aquel pasó demasiado cerca… -empezó, mostrando una sonrisa que intentó parecer tranquilizadora, mas el dolor le traicionó al apoyar el pie para avanzar y pronto se convirtió en un rictus de dolor contenido.

-Déjame echarle un ojo. –dije, mi rostro convertido en una máscara de absoluta seriedad.

Me agaché junto a su pie y levanté un poco la túnica para ver mejor. 

La dentellada había desgarrado parte de la tela antes de acceder a la pierna de Medivh. Allí donde sí había alcanzado piel, la sangre manaba de manera lenta pero abundante. 

El corte era pequeño, aunque limpio y aparentemente profundo. Sin embargo, era en realidad el levísimo resplandor verde que despedía lo que de verdad me preocupaba…

Volví a erguirme.

-No parece grave –valoré-, pero no me gusta la pinta que tiene. ¿Duele mucho?

Medivh sacudió la cabeza.

-Más que doler, escuece. Y no demasiado, aunque imagino que se lo debo en parte a la adrenalina… 

Me pegué a él y pasé su brazo por detrás de mi cuello, obligándole a depositar todo su peso en mí. Después me giré hacia el resto.

-Voy a llevarle al Vindicaar. –informé a un grupo de magos que nos observaban con cara de circunstancias – Me reincorporaré tan pronto como pueda.

No esperé respuesta e hice caso omiso de las quejas de Medivh, que me pedía que le dejara continuar. 

Su vida era demasiado valiosa como para ponerla en peligro. 

______________________

-No es grave, ¿verdad? –presioné al sacerdote que lo atendía- He visto algunas heridas pequeñas de fel extenderse en poco tiempo… Deberíamos actuar con rapidez.

El elfo sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. Llevaba un rato dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor, tomando instrumentos de aquí y allá, controlando el volumen de heridos que entraban en la sala.

-Aún no he tenido ni tiempo de examinarle, archimago. –resopló, apartándome de la camilla- Necesito espacio. 

Me aparté un poco, pero sin retirarme del lado de Medivh, todavía con mi mano agarrando las suyas.

Al ver que largarme de allí no estaba dentro de mi lista de cosas por hacer, el elfo resopló.

-Vamos a ver, ¿quién es el sacerdote aquí? ¿Tú o yo? –dijo de pronto- Yo, ¿verdad? Yo lo voy a curar, ¿no? ¡Pues, déjame hacer mi trabajo, hombre!

Solo entonces, y después de que Medivh me hiciera un gesto con la cabeza instándome a obedecer al sacerdote, me retiré de la camilla.

-Vale, vale… -gruñí, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Medivh esbozó una sonrisa burlona, tratando de mitigar mi preocupación. Su rostro, sin embargo, le delataba: había ido palideciendo conforme el tiempo pasaba y la sangre había comenzado a escalar el pantalón, empapándolo hasta la parte posterior de la rodilla.

-Es… Muy posesivo.- bromeó el mago, dirigiéndose al elfo pero sin dejar de mirarme.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No soy posesivo. –gruñí- Solo me preocupo por ti…

Medivh puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y te preocupas demasiado. –añadió, mirándome ahora con seriedad- Estoy bien. 

El elfo no pareció reconocerme como el líder del Kirin Tor. O, si lo hizo, realmente lo disimuló muy bien. 

Aunque quizás, lo más probable era que le importara una mierda quiénes fuéramos; como potenciales pacientes solo veía dos simples humanos que, al igual que todos los demás, él tendría que arreglar cuando se rompieran. 

Curandero de guerra era una labor extenuante. Las heridas y la muerte acababan igualando a todas las clases y jerarquías por igual. Todos éramos mortales y susceptibles de sufrir daños.

El elfo por fin se acercó a examinar la herida más de cerca y negó suavemente tras un breve vistazo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté, alarmado.

-Va a necesitar un par de puntos: el corte es profundo, me temo. –comenzó, poniéndose manos a la obra.

Yo apenas le vi mover los dedos sobre los tobillos de Medivh, canalizando algún tipo de magia de luz que resplandecía de tanto en tanto, aunque mi inexperiencia en ese campo no me permitía saber qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente delante de mis ojos.

Después, una vez la herida dejó de sangrar, procedió a coserle.

Puntualmente, Medivh componía algún mohín dolorido y los dedos del elfo se movían un poco más despacio, con paciencia y destreza.

Solo entonces que el elfo estaba concentrado en su tarea, me atreví a colocarme al otro lado de la camilla. Así la mano de Medivh de nuevo y la apreté suavemente y dedicándole una sonrisa de ánimo.

-¿Eres su esposo?- inquirió, de pronto el elfo mientras seguía trabajando, sin levantar sus ojos de la herida.

Medivh y yo nos giramos al tiempo, con brusquedad.

-¡NO!- la respuesta fui unísona y me sonrojé poderosamente al darme cuenta de que había alzado la voz.

Me llevé una mano a la nuca, bajando los ojos a mis pies. Cuando la volví a alzar, comprobé que Medivh también había apartado la mirada, azorado.

-¿Su pareja solo, entonces? –probó de nuevo el sacerdote, esta vez sí, desviando su mirada de la herida y mirándonos alternativamente con una ceja alzada.

Miré hacia el mago, pero este no levantó la vista.

-No… Yo… Lo cierto es que nosotros no… -tartamudeé estúpidamente.

Carraspeé, incómodo. ¿Éramos pareja? ¿Amantes, quizás? No lo habíamos hablado. ¿Acaso era necesario? ¿Algo así como un trámite? 

Sacudí la cabeza, turbado. No pensaba que lo nuestro necesitase un nombre, una etiqueta, pero debía admitir que los dos apelativos que había propuesto el elfo sonaban bastante bien… 

-Es… Complicado de explicar, supongo. –resumí finalmente.

El sacerdote parecía disfrutar de la situación.

-Ya veo… -comentó el elfo reprimiendo una sonrisa y enrollando una gasa alrededor del tobillo de Medivh.

Cuando finalizó el vendaje, se apartó con los brazos en jarras, observando el resultado con una sonrisa de suficiencia. 

A continuación, nos miró y procedió a explicarnos los pormenores de la lesión:

-El corte es profundo, pero no tanto como para suponer un problema. He dado un par de puntos de sutura para curarnos en salud, así que no te muevas demasiado hasta que cicatrice. De lo contrario, se abrirá. –hizo una pausa- ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Pues, que te toca reposo. Por lo menos, hoy. Mañana, cuando vuelvas por aquí, te diré si puedes reincorporarte a la batalla con el resto.

El elfo hizo una pausa, golpeándose el labio con la yema de los dedos, pensativo.

-En cuanto a la magia vil, tuviste muchísima suerte porque, aunque lo normal habría sido que penetrara junto con el diente, la garra o lo que sea que la criatura utilizó, no lo hizo. Sospecho, por tanto, que te debió de dar de refilón, quedando la infección en las capas superficiales. De esta manera solo tuve que retirar el tejido corrupto. De haber sido otra tu suerte, ya estaríamos enfrentándonos a una herida mucho más grave, e incluso estaríamos hablando de amputarte el pie para evitar que el fel pasara a tu torrente sanguíneo. –hizo una pausa- Eso sí: te dolerá porque, como te digo, es una herida profunda y casi te ha seccionado el tendón de Aquiles… Pero sanará rápido si te pasas por aquí todos los días. Quizás en cuatro jornadas la herida podría estar ya perfectamente cerrada. 

-Gracias a los dioses… -jadeé, dándome cuenta de que llevaba desde que había comenzado el pronóstico aguantando la respiración.

Medivh, por su parte, no parecía tan aliviado.

-¿No puedo reincorporarme ahora? –inquirió, con evidente molestia- Necesito estar con las tropas. No puedo quedarme atrás, no puedo fallar ahora…

El elfo se encogió de hombros.

-Por poder, puedes ir. –replicó- Pero entonces, la recuperación será mucho más lenta.

Medivh frunció el ceño, mirándose el tobillo vendado.

-Y ahora, con vuestro permiso me retiro. Tengo otros pacientes que atender. –dijo el sacerdote con un escueto gesto de despedida.

Observé cómo se iba y apenas su figura desapareció, Medivh se levantó bruscamente de la camilla, mostrando abiertamente sus clarísimas intenciones de pasarse por la piedra todos los consejos del sacerdote.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –interrogué, deteniéndole y obligándole a sentarse al borde del catre.

Medivh resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, es un corte tonto en el pie… Puedo seguir. No se me van a salir las tripas por ahí.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Creo que deberías esperar a mañana; ahora está fresco y sangrará si te mueves demasiado… -hice una pausa- Además, las heridas con magia vil no son algo que tomarse a broma. Han acabado con muchos de los nuestros ya…

Medivh resopló y efectuó un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

-Puede que las heridas de magia vil acabaran con otros soldados. Pero conmigo no lo harán. –replicó levantándose y apartándome a un lado para prevenir que le detuviera- Acabo de llegar y aún tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. –juntó sus manos con una sonrisa de suficiencia, haciendo crujir sus nudillos- Aquí hay Guardián para rato.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veamos:
> 
> En primer lugar, siento la tardanza ^^U He tenido algunos asuntillos que me han mantenido lo suficientemente ocupada como para no poder subir capi, pero... Bueno, aquí estamos. Sigo teniendo capis en la recámara, eh¿? Que nadie se asuste xD La cuestión es que sigo esperando info filtrada sobre Argus, para poder añadir comentarios, datos, cosillas, etc. que le den más poder al relato. Por esto, aviso que es probable que alguno de los próximos capítulos tarde algunos días más. Poseo alguna información jugosa que quiero colocar, pero aún no sé cómo. Y estoy a la espera.
> 
> En esa misma línea, si sois fans de WoW y estáis con el hype tan a tope como yo, os comento que se ha filtrado en reddit que es probable que el 7.3 salga en agosto, a finales, el 29, si no mal recuerdo ^^ No sé si será verdad, pero... SERíA LA POLLA! @_@ *fangirlea fuerte* xD
> 
> En otro orden de cosas, estoy con bastantes proyectos abiertos porque soy tonta del culo e incapaz de tener las manos quietas; se me ocurren mil ideas al mismo tiempo, y en vez de simplemente apuntarlas, me pongo a desarrollarlas y me pico con ellas. Así que estoy con como cuatro relatos activos abiertos en castellano y traduciendo a inglés otros tantos (con la inestimable ayuda de [Kalla_Moonshado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalla_Moonshado/pseuds/Kalla_Moonshado)). Aunque claramente me centro más en los dos que tengo aquí subidos, el intento de one shot de Strip Chess y este. 
> 
> Sea como sea, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo y los que están por llegar :3
> 
> Nos leemos! ^^

A pesar de todas mis súplicas, no pude persuadir a Medivh de esperarme en la enfermería. 

Era obstinado como una mula y absolutamente todas mis llamadas al sentido común fueron desoídas. 

Me planteé entonces ponerme realmente serio con él; sabía que a una palabra mía cualquier mago del Kirin Tor que se encontrase en la zona lo cogería y se lo llevaría rapidísimamente de allí, quizás de vuelta a Dalaran, desde donde volver a Argus sería, al menos, un poco más complicado. Sobre todo, porque lo tendrían vigilado y en algún lugar seguro.

Sin embargo, conocía las razones que le llevaban a actuar así y me sentía incapaz de castigarle de aquella forma. Apartarle de la batalla en aquellos momentos, después de que Velen aireara sus errores pasados, sería una traición gravísima a su confianza que jamás me perdonaría. 

Medivh quería redimirse, y apartarle de aquello era injusto. 

Suspiré. En eso mismo se encontraba la razón de por qué cubría sus inseguridades con una máscara de sobre confianza y agresividad poco habitual en él: intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que podía hacerlo, como si esperara que el reflejo que él mismo creaba en los ojos de los demás sustituyera al Medivh de la vida real, perseguido por sus fantasmas y constantemente aterrorizado ante la idea de fallar.

Deposité todas mis esperanzas en que, llegado el momento, si las cosas se ponían feas, fuera capaz de ver sus limitaciones. Más que nada, porque aunque pensaba protegerle con mi vida si todo se torcía, prefería no tener que hacerlo.

Entorné los párpados. 

Desde que había absorbido el poder de Karazhan y había visto las lesiones que él mismo se había provocado en un arranque de locura temporal, había estado haciéndome preguntas acerca de todo lo que me había contado sobre su condición de eterno. 

Aunque desde un principio dijo que no podía morir, cada vez estaba más convencido de que no me había revelado toda la verdad sobre su supuesta inmortalidad. Sospechaba que efectivamente era invulnerable al tiempo; su incapacidad para envejecer reforzaba esta idea. Sin embargo, los daños “externos” sí parecían afectarle: sentía dolor, sangraba, se cansaba y sus heridas necesitaban, como las de cualquier otro, un tiempo de cicatrización. También poseía necesidades fisiológicas: comía, bebía, dormía… ¿Por qué alguien inmortal sería susceptible a todo esto?

Apenas habíamos terminado de prepararnos para volver a bajar al campo de batalla cuando aprecié las figuras de Velen e Illidan de nuevo a bordo del Vindicaar. 

Fruncí el ceño. 

-Parece que fue un asalto rápido. –comentó Medivh, a mi vera- Ya están de vuelta.

Entorné los ojos. En la plataforma donde se hallaba el dispositivo de navegación, Velen e Illidan se hallaban reunidos con un puñado de figuras extrañas que distinguí inmediatamente como tábidos, igualitos a los de Terrallende, con los cuales había convivido bastante tiempo durante mis años de encierro en Terrallende, cuando cerramos el Portal Oscuro. 

Entre la multitud también distinguí otras dos figuras nuevas. A todas luces un hombre humano con una armadura de luz y una mujer elfa.

Algo en ellos me resultó poderosamente familiar...

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerlos.

-¡Turalyon! –exclamé, emocionado, acelerando el paso- ¡Alleria!

La pareja se giró al reconocer mi voz.

-¡Khadgar!

Me giré para mirar a Medivh y le hice un gesto para que apretara el paso.

-Ven, hay dos personas que quiero que conozcas. –le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

No cabía en mí de gozo. Es cierto que durante mucho tiempo me había negado a pensar que tras el colapso de Terrallende ambos habían perecido, sin embargo, todos aquellos años sin saber de su paradero habían minado notablemente mis esperanzas de volver a verlos. 

Escalé hasta lo alto de la plataforma, abriendo los brazos y aproximándome al paladín. 

Estaba mucho mayor, aprecié, con el cabello totalmente encanecido, casi tanto como el mío. Además, las huellas de la guerra constante contra la Legión habían surcado su rostro de cicatrices y marcas que se unían a los pliegues naturales causados por la edad.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo firme pero breve, que culminé dando un par de palmaditas en su ancha espalda.

-Turalyon, viejo amigo, ha pasado tanto tiempo… Pensé que estarías muerto… Que los dos lo estaríais. –me corregí mirando a Alleria, quien me saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

-Escapamos por uno de los portales de Ner’zul. –respondió- Desde entonces hemos estado con el Ejército de la Luz, debilitando a la Legión poco a poco en los diferentes mundos que había tomado.

Dejé escapar un silbido impresionado. Desde luego no habían perdido el tiempo.

Justo en ese instante, Medivh se incorporó al grupo. 

Le sonreí y de manera instintiva le atraje hacia nosotros tomándole por la cintura, en un gesto que no pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los presentes. Esbocé una sonrisa azorada al darme cuenta, pero a pesar de todo no aparté mis manos del talle del mago.

-Creo que no necesita presentaciones, pero… Bueno, Medivh, estos son Turalyon y Alleria; Turalyon y Alleria; este es Medivh. 

El Magus esbozó una sonrisa torcida y tendió su mano a Turalyon.

-Es un placer conoceros.

Turalyon dio un paso hacia él.

-Encantado… ¿Medivh? ¿El Guardián de Tirisfal? –comenzó, confuso.

El Magus parecía disfrutar enormemente de estas situaciones, sonriendo divertido cuando ocurría, regocijándose en la sorpresa de la gente que le reconocía.

-El mismo. –respondió con una mueca satisfecha.

Turalyon le escaneó de arriba abajo, como si tratara de calibrar la veracidad de esa afirmación.

-Fuiste el maestro de Khadgar, ¿cierto? Pensaba que estabas muerto.

Medivh se encogió de hombros con aire casual, como si resucitar fuera lo más habitual del mundo.

-Los rumores sobre mi muerte fueron extremadamente exagerados. Ya sabéis que a la gente le encanta adornar las cosas... –comenzó, con una mueca- Sin embargo, es cierto. Estuve muerto durante un breve periodo, hasta que Azeroth volvió a reclamarme para arreglar algunos asuntos.

Turalyon esbozó una sonrisa franca. Después, examinó a su interlocutor unos segundos más antes de hablar de nuevo. 

Agradecí de corazón que no sacara el tema del Portal Oscuro; aquello habría vuelto a hundir a Medivh.

-Tengo entendido que fuiste un amigo muy cercano de Anduin Lothar. –comentó el paladín, sin poder evitar que una sombra de tristeza cruzara sus ojos al mencionar al León de Azeroth.

Medivh moderó su sonrisa. Debió de sentir que aquel era un tema sensible por lo que adoptó una actitud cauta y respetuosa.

-Sí. Tanto Llane como Lothar como yo tuvimos una amistad poderosa en nuestra niñez. –asintió el Magus con una nota de nostalgia en la voz.- Fueron buenos tiempos aquellos. Lothar fue un gran amigo, un gran guerrero y gran hombre que lo dio todo por Azeroth.

Turalyon asintió con cierto pesar.

-Era el más grande. –comenzó, dejando escapar un suspiro- Sea como sea, -reanudó, recomponiéndose- cualquier amigo de Lothar es amigo mío. –dijo estrechando por fin la mano de Medivh y manteniéndola ahí un instante.

Después, el paladín se apartó un paso, me miró a mí y después a Velen.

-Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo para celebrar nuestro reencuentro, pero me temo que lo que nos trae al Vindicaar es la necesidad de refuerzos. –comenzó, adoptando un semblante acorde a las circunstancias.

El viejo draenei, a su lado, asintió.

-Conseguimos destruir gran parte de los devastadores de la Legión y limpiar la zona, pero vamos a necesitar el máximo potencial de nuestras tropas para poder llegar hasta el Xenedar y defenderlo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Xenedar?- inquirí, perdido.

Turalyon asintió. 

-La nave del ejército de la luz. Nos derribaron cuando sobrevolábamos el planeta y nos precipitamos contra la superficie. De no ser por la ayuda de los krokul habríamos caído en las garras de la Legión. –dijo, haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia el que a todas luces era el líder de los tábidos  
allí congregados.

A pesar de las palabras amables del paladín, el tábido mantenía una mueca mohína. No las tenía todas conmigo, pero por la forma en la que miraba a Velen parecía que se conocían y que no le profesaba excesivo aprecio.

-¿Cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento, pues? –inquirí- Medivh y yo estamos listos para luchar.

Velen sacudió la cabeza.

-Reservad vuestras fuerzas, hemos asegurado una buena parte del territorio bajo el Vindicaar. Las tropas necesitan descansar. Intentaremos mantener la zona durante las próximas horas y mañana avanzaremos. –informó- Podéis ir a dormir a los barracones. Si ocurre algo os lo haremos saber inmediatamente.

Asentí a las palabras del viejo draenei. 

-Estaremos listos en todo momento. –aseguré con determinación.

-No esperaba otra cosa, Khadgar. –respondió Velen.

Turalyon, por su parte, me brindó una palmadita amistosa en el hombro.

-Os acompañaré a los barracones. Debo regresar a Xenedar para comprobar que todo sigue en orden. Muchos de los curanderos del Vindicaar ya están allí atendiendo a nuestros hombres, debo estar presente por si se me necesita. –explicó con una mirada severa.

Asentí.

-¿Visteis a vuestro chico ya? –interrogué de pronto, recordando que antes de bajar a Argus había visto al semi elfo deambulando por la cubierta.

El paladín suspiró con pesar.

-Sí, pero me temo que él no parece muy contento de vernos… -comenzó.- No era al menos la idea que tenía para un reencuentro.

Apoyé mi mano en su hombro, brindándole mi apoyo.

-Vivimos tiempos difíciles. Seguramente le haya superado toda la situación. Pero estoy seguro de que se alegra de veros, Turalyon. Dale tiempo para asumir las cosas. –aconsejé, hablando con suavidad.

El paladín asintió sin mirarme. 

-Sí. Supongo que será lo mejor… -convino el paladín, masajeándose las sienes- Creo que a todos nos supera esta situación…

-Sí… Parece irreal. Nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos… –admití con un suspiro.

Turalyon nos acompañó hasta la entrada de los barracones, allí se detuvo y se despidió.

-Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Khadgar. Nos volveremos a ver en batalla. –dijo, elevando una mano en señal de despedida- Y tras eso, espero que también: te tocaba a ti invitar a cervezas.

Solté una carcajada.

-No estoy tan seguro de ello. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo... 

-Yo sí lo recuerdo. -intervino Alleria, que había aparecido por un extremo, acudiendo al lado del paladín y tomando su brazo con afecto- Nunca dudes de la magnífica memoria de un elfo.

Reí de nuevo.

-Entonces, no lo dudéis. –asentí.- Cuando todo se calme, yo invito a una ronda. O las que hagan falta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Btw, me dicen por el pinganillo que en el siguiente capítulo toca escena cochina e_e jeje Va a ser capítulo corto, así que intentaré no tardar en subirlo ^^)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonadme la vida por la tardanza u_u. No me he olvidado de esto. Pero llevo algunos días... Complicadillos ^^U De nuevo subrayo que tengo más escrito, pero sí que es cierto que estoy un poco atascada... Lo bueno es que ya sé cómo va a ir la cosa en Argus y estoy recolocando parte de la historia que tenía pensada, por lo que imagino que a partir de ahora, cuando las musas tengan a bien volver acordarse de mí, pondré por escrito lo que tengo más o menos estructurado dentro del melón.
> 
> Este capítulo es todo sexo, no os voy a mentir. Disfrutadlo xD
> 
> Nos leemos! :3

Estaba ya comenzando a sentir que el cansancio me alcanzaba, trayendo imágenes oníricas que cada segundo que transcurría se hacían más nítidas y verosímiles, indicando el comienzo del sueño, difuminando la línea entre este y la vigilia hasta que prácticamente era imposible distinguirlos, cuando una voz inundó mi mente, omnipresente.

-No puedo dormir, ¿estás despierto?

Me vi a mí mismo frunciendo el ceño. Quizás solo en el sueño, o puede que no. Aquella voz me hizo consciente de nuevo de la línea divisoria que acababa de cruzar y me sentí capaz de controlar mis funciones. También de percibir vagamente el entorno, pues ahora notaba un peso sobre mí.

De pronto, aprecié algo suave y cálido sobre mis labios e instintivamente respondí al contacto. Mis sentidos se fueron despertando mientras el beso se volvía más profundo y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Medivh, pegado al mío. Todavía adormilado, pero ahora completamente dueño de mis funciones, posé mis manos en sus costados. Me di cuenta, entonces, de que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre mis caderas y su mano me acariciaba el pecho por debajo de la camisa que llevaba. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.

Rompí el beso súbitamente al oír un potente ronquido a apenas unos metros de nosotros. Medivh y yo compartimos una mirada.

-Quizás sea mejor que paremos antes de que las cosas se hagan más difíciles… -susurré, a mi pesar.

Medivh no parecía tener los mismos planes y basculó con la cadera, presionando en el lugar donde comenzaba a ser evidente que a una parte de mí le importaba una mierda la cantidad de gente que hubiera en la misma habitación. Ahogué un jadeo.

-Están todos dormidos. –susurró, inclinándose sobre mi oído, acto seguido sembrando un camino de besos por mi cuello- Profundamente, además. Ya lo he comprobado.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Medivh… Esto no está bien.

-¿Por qué no va a estarlo?

Le dediqué una mirada grave.

-¿Te hago un croquis? –ironicé señalando a los dos soldados, un orco y un humano, que compartían nuestro compartimento.

Los barracones del Vindicaar se componían de varios cubículos de apenas cuatro metros cuadrados y dos literas estrechas encajadas muy próximas entre ellas. Las paredes, para hacer todos los módulos eficientes en cuanto a espacio, eran finísimas, de manera que si te quedabas en silencio   
y atendías podías oír claramente las respiraciones de los soldados en los cubículos aledaños. 

Medivh efectuó un gesto desdeñoso con la mano que no estaba acariciándome el vientre, deslizándose juguetona por el borde de mi ropa interior. 

-Anda… No pienses tanto y déjate llevar… -susurró en mi oído, una nota de deseo clarísima vibrando en el fondo de su voz.

A mi pesar, el hecho de poder ser descubiertos encendía chispas de deseo en mi bajo vientre. Agarré a Medivh por la caderas y le apreté contra mí, dejando escapar un gemido bajo.

No. Aquello estaba mal. 

Sacudí la cabeza, arrastrando a mi raciocinio de vuelta.

-Tenemos que descansar… Mañana será un día muy duro. –dije intentando sonar resuelto sin éxito.

Medivh esbozó una sonrisa lobuna, en sus ojos verdes se encendían nuevos destellos de malignidad conforme su mano seguía deambulando por la línea de mi pantalón, tentando, haciendo cada vez más complicado oponer resistencia.

-Vayamos por partes, Joven Confianza. Mañana todavía no ha llegado, y me he percatado de que también hay algo muy duro aquí mismo de lo que debo encargarme ahora… -susurró, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco.

Estaba claro que si quería pararle, tenía que ponerme serio. El problema era que no encontraba las fuerzas ni las ganas para detenerle... ¿Qué persona humana sería capaz de detener a alguien diciendo esas cosas?

Abrí la boca con ademán suplicante, pero todo lo que salió de mis labios fue el eco de un gemido, cuando la mano de Medivh por fin abarcó mi excitación y comenzó a estimularme lentamente. La mueca satisfecha de su rostro evidenció que había estado esperando el momento de mi próxima apostilla para definitivamente quebrar toda mi resistencia con aquel movimiento.

-A veces eres un auténtico cabronazo… -jadeé, alzando la cadera instintivamente, buscándole.

Medivh torció la sonrisa.

-No finjas que te disgusta; no se te da bien mentir. –susurró.

Gruñí.

-Está bien. Pero tenemos que ser silenciosos. –accedí, poniéndome serio de pronto. 

O, bueno; todo lo serio que pude teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias…

Medivh asintió, girándose a medias para rescatar la sábana que había apartado en algún momento al mudarse de su catre al mío. Después, nos cubrió con ella, poniéndola sobre nuestras cabezas. 

Suspiré. De poco iba a servir en realidad… Pero era mejor que nada.

Mis manos, hasta entonces sobre sus caderas, comenzaron su incursión buscando su piel con los dedos. Intentaría desnudarle lo justo y necesario para evitar maniobrar más de lo absolutamente imprescindible. La ropa interior y los pantalones, cuanto antes estuvieran fuera, mejor; más adelante, en la intensidad del momento, la prisa complicaría la tarea.

Una mirada bastó para compartir esa apreciación y Medivh, inmediatamente, se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose también con los codos en el colchón, de manera que yo pude liberarle de las dos prendas con un tirón. Después, él hizo lo propio con las mías, deslizándolas hasta la altura de mis rodillas.

Durante el instante que nos recolocábamos, sentí mi miembro posicionándose entre sus nalgas y no pude evitar que un gemido grave abandonara mis labios. Medivh lo percibió, esbozó una sonrisa de malignidad y basculó un par de veces más con la cadera, haciéndome pasar repetidas veces por allí. Posé entonces las manos en sus glúteos, apretándolos para aumentar el roce.

Después, se irguió para colocarse un poco más atrás, quedando mi erección y la suya a la misma altura. Le vi pasarse la lengua por los labios y a continuación juntar las manos y comenzar a mastubarnos al mismo tiempo. Su rostró se contrajo en un rictus de placer, antes de alzar sus ojos para mirarme y torcer los labios en una sonrisa que se me antojó extremadamente sucia y excitante. Me estremecí e incorporé mis manos al juego, acompañando el movimiento de las suyas y aplicando mayor presión.

Su dedo pulgar perfiló la punta de mi glande, tomando las gotas de preseminal y extendiendo la humedad por toda la longitud de mi miembro, lubricándolo. Acto seguido, escupió en la palma de su mano y prosiguió con la masturbación. 

Un nuevo ronquido brotó en la oscuridad y, sobresaltado, Medivh se irguió de golpe, dando con su cabeza en el somier de la litera superior. Ahogó un quejido y se frotó la zona afectada con ademán dolorido.

-¿Estás bien? –susurré, colocando una mano en su mejilla.

-Sí, sí… -musitó- Había olvidado que había una cama arriba… Eso es todo.

La respiración de nuestro ruidoso compañero de habitación volvió a normalizarse. Esbocé una sonrisa.

-Entonces, vamos por el buen camino… -comencé, a lo que Medivh alzó una ceja, inquisitivo- Ya te olvidaste de la litera… Ahora déjame que te haga olvidarte de todo lo demás…

Medivh sonrió.

-Me parece bien… Me parece muy bien… -susurró, inclinándose sobre mí, pegando su pecho al mío.

Se apoderó de mis labios, al principio, saboreándome con suavidad, solo caricias de labios húmedos y cálidos, luego con mayor violencia, conforme lenguas y dientes se unían al juego. Rompí el beso, jadeante, comenzaba a acusar la excitación contenida, que había tomado forma como un punto caliente y palpitante entre mis ingles. Elevé mi mano e introduje un par de dedos entre los labios de Medivh, quien los acogió, obediente, dedicándome una mirada lánguida mientras los perfilaba con la lengua y succionaba más adentro, humedeciéndolos a conciencia. 

Observé sus maniobras orales con los labios entornados, sintiendo la palpitación más intensa y necesitada entre mis piernas. Saqué finalmente mis dedos de su boca, él los dejó ir con un ruido húmedo y un gemido anhelante que me hicieron estremecer.

Medivh tenía aquella capacidad para leerme, para saber qué quería y cumplir mis deseos sin haberlos dicho en voz alta; conocer mis debilidades y mis gustos. La sonrisa taimada que compuso después de que mis dedos abandonaran su boca evidenciaba el regocijo que le producía saber que era capaz de literalmente apagar mi raciocinio por completo, hacerlo desaparecer simplemente emulando lo que su lengua podría hacer de encontrarse próxima a otras partes de mi cuerpo…

Sacudí levemente la cabeza y dirigí mi mano a sus nalgas, deslizando mis dedos entre ellas, buscando su entrada.

Dejó escapar un gemido y sacudió las caderas con anhelo cuando comencé a masajearle e introducir lentamente la primera falange, despacio, tanteando.

Mientras tanto, él mantenía sus esfuerzos en humedecer mi erección empleando la lubricación natural que goteaba por la punta de mi miebro y generosas cantidades de saliva. 

Mis dos dedos comenzaron a moverse dentro de él, realizando movimientos circulares, tanteando, sintiendo la tentadora palpitación de sus cálidas entrañas conforme su entrada se preparaba para acogerme.

Apenas una mirada bastó para saber que ni él ni yo podíamos aguantar la espera por más tiempo. Se elevó de nuevo y se colocó sobre mi miembro, tanteando poco a poco. Coloqué mis manos, temblorosas por la larga espera, a ambos lados de sus caderas, dirigiéndole. Una parte de mi miembro atravesó su entrada y ahogué un jadeo, sus entrañas húmedas, cálidas y estrechas recibiéndome con relativa facilidad.

La mueca extasiada de Medivh, con los ojos oscurecidos y los párpados entornados por el placer, sus labios húmedos y brillantes abiertos en un gemido silencioso, conforme la última parte de mi erección se asentaba dentro de él, me hicieron estremecer.

Eché la cabeza para atrás, incapaz de contener un prolongado gemido. Medivh me coreó. Comencé a moverme, primero despacio, sintiendo sus estrecheces elevándome al mismísimo cielo con cada nueva embestida, llegando un poco más lejos cada vez. 

-Oh, sí… -jadeó Medivh cuando rocé un punto sensible en su interior.- Justo ahí…

Obedecí, centrándome en rozar aquel nudo, mientras sentía los músculos del mago tensarse, sobre mí. Se estremeció, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Él también comenzó a moverse contra mí, ayudándose de las rodillas y las manos apoyadas sobre mi pelvis para cabalgarme, cada vez con mayor violencia. Podía sentir un dolor sordo en las caderas, por la tensión y el peso constante de Medivh golpeando cada vez más fuerte contra mí. Sin embargo, apenas era distinguible bajo las intensas olas de placer que me recorrían con cada nuevo embate.

Quizás fue el exceso de preparación, la intensidad de lo que Medivh despertaba en mí en aquel sentido o el morbo de estar haciéndolo en un lugar rodeado de gente donde en cualquier momento podíamos ser descubiertos, pero sentía que estaba llegando al final de mi resistencia. Medivh llevaba un buen ritmo sobre mí, eso junto con el simple hecho de que verle cabalgándome con aquel desenfreno me hacía arder de excitación, menguaban mi capacidad de aguante notablemente.

Medivh se detuvo de pronto y apretó los párpados.

-Nononono… -gimió, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

Le miré expectante. Al cabo de un par de segundos, se relajó de golpe. 

-Eso… Estuvo cerca… -jadeó.

Una gota blanquecina asomó en la punta de su miembro y tras una vacilación la tomé con el dedo pulgar, para acto seguido llevármela a los labios. Medivh me observó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Después se estremeció.

-No empeores las cosas… Por favor te lo pido…-suplicó.

Me permití una sonrisa canina y comencé a embestirle.

-No lo empeoro… Solo déjate ir, Medivh… Quiero ver cómo te corres mientras yo hago lo mismo dentro de ti… -me oí jadear, apenas siendo consciente de las palabras que estaba pronunciando, cegado por la excitación y la proximidad de mi propio límite.

Medivh gimió, reanudando de nuevo la marcha, cabalgándome a buen ritmo, basculando con las caderas para encontrar de nuevo el punto. 

En los últimos minutos, el acto se volvió frenético, haciendo desaparecer de mi cabeza el quejido leve del colchón conforme nos movíamos, ya sin ningún tipo de orden ni concierto, simplemente embistiéndonos mutuamente, abandonándonos a la necesidad y el placer conforme   
alcanzábamos nuestro límite de manera irrevocable e inevitable.

En mi propio éxtasis, no fui consciente de que Medivh se había tensado de súbito y gemía un poco más alto hasta que sentí la humedad súbita de su semen sobre mi piel. El conocimiento de su culmen trajo el mío de golpe, en forma de una poderosa corriente de placer que me obligó a cerrar los ojos y apretar sus caderas contra mí mientras me derramaba en su interior con un gemido ronco.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos, trabados el uno en el otro, mirándonos, todavía con la sangre batiéndose furiosamente contra nuestros tímpanos. Finalmente, Medivh suspiró y se dejó caer a mi lado, todavía con la respiración acelerada.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto… -dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa en la voz.

Reí suavemente, girándome para depositar un beso breve en sus labios.

-Yo también. –coincidí, pasándome una mano por el pelo.

Fue entonces, al poner una mano sobre mi estómago cuando mis dedos tocaron algo húmedo y me percaté de que no me había quitado la camisa, solo la había recogido un poco hasta más o menos la mitad de mi vientre… 

-Mierda. –mascullé invocando una pequeña luz para apreciar los desperfectos.

Medivh se incorporó a mi vera y reprimió una carcajada al ver el estado de la prenda.

-Ups. –dijo- ¿Lo siento?

El tejido mostraba pequeñas gotitas blancas que se concentraban en la parte inferior y se iban diseminando conforme se alejaban hasta desaparecer por completo alrededor del cuello.

Suspiré.

-Es mi única camisa, la que llevo debajo de la túnica. –musité, consternado.

-Aún estás a tiempo de ir a lavarla; yo creo que si lo haces ya para mañana estará seca. –propuso Medivh, poniéndose los pantalones y echándose de nuevo en la cama.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

-La has manchado tú. –repliqué.

Medivh se encogió de hombros.

-Disculpa, no tiendo a apuntar demasiado en esos casos. –contestó, burlón.- Y, de todas formas, la oscuridad también dificulta un poco las cosas.

Rumié una maldición, pero finalmente decidí hacerle caso. Ir sin camisa debajo no era una opción. La túnica tenía costuras y partes de tejido lo suficientemente áspero como para ser incómodo e incluso causar roces y heridas después de un tiempo. 

Con un suspiro procedí a colocarme los pantalones, me levanté del catre y fui a buscar el baño o alguna fuente de agua.

-Esta te la guardo. –siseé mientras abandonaba el cubículo, a lo que Medivh respondió lanzándome un beso.


End file.
